Terror In The Night
by SunWolf820
Summary: When Mike loses his job, friends, and practically everyone else, he is all alone to fend for himself. Eventually he lands a job at his childhood playplace, but will it be a happy reunion or a dark nightmare?
1. Blast From The Past

**Welcome to my first story that I've published (Tips on how to use would be helpful).**

 **Hopefully you guys will enjoy this, as the entire story has been typed already and is about 26 thousand words long.**

 **I will upload a new chapter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, so with that, ENJOY!**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Blast from The Past_

 _3rd Person POV_

Mike woke up, not ready for another day of hunting around, looking for a job that might not ever come, which in thus, will cause him to lose his big home, but let's talk about how he got that, shall we?

When Mike was 19, his parents passed away, leaving him with the home. At the time, he had a well-paying job, as well as a lot of friends who he hung out with. At the time, he even had a girlfriend, bitchy, but nice at the same time.

As the years went, Mike grew more depressed, with his girl leaving him, work being a real pain & his friends moving or dying because of being stupid, Mike was starting to become all alone in the world.

Now, here he was, 27 years old, and his place of work just closed down, so he is now over 3 weeks into unemployment, not good…

As he goes to make his morning coffee, he starts reading the paper that was left at his door. He reads about how there was a fire, how some old lady hit a stop sign, little things like that. He was about to toss the paper away, but something caught his eye, something that blew him away.

An ad for a night guard shift at his most favorite, yet most terrifying place he has ever been:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

He couldn't take his eyes off the ad, even with his coffee done he just couldn't look away. He called the number, and was only on the phone for maybe 3 minutes, and the guy already told him he has the job; very suspicious to Mike…

 _Mike's POV_

As I hung up the phone, I was very suspicious. I have had numerous jobs, and tons of interviews, and I know how business worked. For this guy to just tell me I start tonight was very odd to me, illegal maybe. At this point, however, I needed money bad, so I didn't question it.

Eventually 11:30 at night came around, I got into my car and drove to the establishment. When I pulled up, the first time in many years, my heart dropped at the sight.

The building was completely run down. The light-up sign was dark except for the F-R in Freddy, and the last A in Pizzeria. The paint on the building has beyond faded and peeling. The building itself looks to be cracking a little, and the windows were dirty, as well as the parking lot. As I stopped the engine, and got out of my car, I walked up to the entrance, and opened the door, which opened just fine with the exception of that squeaking noise, yikes…

The lobby looked awful. I looked around, seeing the dirty floor, faded/chipped paint on the walls, even a table in the corner was broken with trash all around it. At first I thought someone broke in, but nope, they just don't take care of this place.

Then, I looked to my left, and froze.

There they were, the band that I swear terrorized me as a child. They use to walk around, and whisper things into my ear that would haunt me, and trip/hit me when no one was looking. That bunny and chicken were mean, but the bear, the bear is just pure evil.

As I start walking down the west hall, I freeze, staring at a door that I remember all too well. It breaks my heart that for some reason the door has _Do Not Enters_ signs on it since I really wanted to go in, but I sighed and continued down the hallway till I reached the manager's office. Right before I knocked, I whispered, "I miss Pirate Cove".


	2. Welcome To The Family

**It's Sunday... Why am I posting a chapter?!**

 **It's simple really, since this is my first story ever that I've put on the internet, I'm anxious as to what people think.**

 **The Monday/Wednesday/Friday thing is still happening, but take this as a little bonus since I already have a favorite and some follows, which I never expected so... THANK YOU \\(^.^)/**

 **With that, enjoy!**

 **(OH, I FORGOT TO SAY THIS: Foxy is female in this story. In my opinion with the FNAF series I believe Foxy is a male yes, but with the ideas that I've had I believe the story will work better like this. Tell me what you think! Okay SunWolf... Enough talk... ONWARDS!)**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Welcome To The Family_

 _Mike's POV_

As I talked to the manager, I was kind of dozing off since I wasn't use to this sleep pattern, until I heard…  
"- So if they come running, close your door immediately!"

"Whoa what?! What do you mean come running?!" Here I was now panicked, his reply didn't help at all.

"Since the animatronics wonder at night, they might see you as an endoskeleton, so they might try to stuff you into a suit."

At this point I am sitting in my chair, now sweating from the news I just heard.

So let me get this straight. The things that terrorized me as a child, tried to make my life here a living hell when I came to try and have some fun with them along with the other kids and staff, are now the very things that could possibly end my life tonight by stuffing me into a freaking suit… OH JOY!

As I sat there, practically pissing myself, I looked at the manager, and the only thing I could even squeak out was: "Shit"

"Don't worry Mr. Wolf, everything will be fine, just keep looking at the cameras, check your lights, and if something comes near, close the door till they leave, and reopen the door!"  
"Why can't I just keep the doors closed?!" He crushed my dreams…

"The generator will run out."

Welp, I can say I'm probably screwed, however I have good spirits, so I look at him, and just say: "Ok"

 _(12:00 AM)_

"Well THIS IS FUN!" I sit there staring at the monitor, the animatronics just sit there, not moving, which relaxes me a lot. I switch through the cameras, seeing how much of a dump this place has turned into, makes me frown at the sight. Suddenly I land on a camera that points right at the Pirate Cove door, which I found odd since the door isn't supposed to be open. I shrugged it off, minimized the window and started playing on my phone.

 _Freddy's POV_

As I watched the new night guard disappear, I open my eyes and look at Bonnie, who was already active. I turn to Chica, who was also looking around already as well.

"What do you say you 2 go after him?"  
"Oh I'd love to!" Bonnie cheered, almost too excited about it.

I chuckle, shake my head, and slap him "Don't be so loud!" He whines at my contact, and I just roll my eyes again, smiling.

 _Chica's POV_

As that little scene played, I just stood there, watching them, before thinking of an idea in my head. As Freddy looked back forward, smiling, I could tell he had an idea in his head, which I was very curious about. As I watched Freddy's face change, I thought about just charging that poor human, and ripping him apart. I then chuckled at something, as Freddy looked me I said: "I can't believe that poor guard fell for John's little endoskeleton story." Freddy chuckles at my comment replying with: "Yes I know… John doesn't even know the truth though."

"How do you know?" He answered by throwing his arms out wide: "I'm Freddy that's why!" I roll my eyes at his cockiness, which he just stands back in his original spot. After some time passes, I smile wide, and start walking off the stage and down the east wall, which makes me giggle when I hear a little scream.

 _Mike's POV_

Some time passes, and I start getting bored of my game, so I put my phone down, and look at the clock. 1:13 AM

"Geez…" Time is going so slow, I decide to get on the computer, and look at the cameras again. My eyes widen in horror as Chica is suddenly not on the stage. The first camera I click on, I see Chica coming down the east hallway, where I let out a girly shriek, and without thinking, slam the right door shut, panting.

I hear banging on the door, and I shake in my chair, staring at the door with eyes wider than the moon. I shakily check the other cameras, only to see Bonnie running down his left hallway. I scream and fly to the button, slamming that door shut too. I jump back into my chair as Bonnie bangs on that door, making me shake hard. I don't even look at the other cameras as I go into shock. For probably 10 to 15 minutes, I was just sitting there, shaking from the shock. Eventually, I catch myself, and look at the cameras to see where they are and to see what they are doing. I see both Chica and Bonnie in the dining area, so I go, and open both doors again. I go and check out the rest of the cameras, when suddenly my jaw drops at what I see.

"The Pirate Cove door…. It's open…" I looked closely, and I see a pair of golden eyes peeking from behind the door. "It's…. Foxy…." I couldn't believe my eyes, Foxy, after 15 years, it really is her. I bet she hasn't changed a bit.

I waited for a minute to see if she would pop out, but she just kept her place, so I sighed and moved to other cameras. Apon doing this, I discovered that Bonnie and Chica were both getting pretty close to me, but they weren't here just yet. I got myself prepared for either of them, when suddenly I heard a screech at my right, followed by Chica lashing out at me.

In less than 1 second, several things happened.

First, a giant yellow hand with claws on the end lashes out right for my face. At this point I pissed myself a little.

Second, the scream that came out of my throat was probably hearable for miles outside the restaurant.

Third, somehow I was able to lung backwards, just enough for her claws to swipe so close I felt the wind hit me. I lunged so hard though that I fell back out of my chair.

So next thing I really knew, I was staring at the ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened, when I was shortly reminded by that screech again. I jumped flying back into the wall, and looked up seeing a giant angry Chica coming for me. "OH SHIT!"


	3. Hero

**Well, it's Monday, and like I said, here is the next chapter!**

 **I didn't realize until now how short this chapter is, so I'm also uploading chapter 4 as well!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy, and another note will be at the bottom of chapter 4.**

 _Chapter 3_

 _Hero_

 _Foxy's POV_

The camera finally turned off, so I was ready to make my move to meet that security guard and warn him about the other 3 here. However as I was about to go, I heard a shriek followed by a girly scream. My eyes shot wide when I heard something fall, and I sprinted down the hall as fast as I could.

As soon as I got there, I gasped in horror. My eyes locked on the guard who was staring at the killer bird coming at him.

She charged at him, reaching her claws for him. At that moment I jumped and tackled her to the ground, slamming my left fist straight into her jaw.

Chica growled and grabbed for me, but I lunged myself off before swinging my hook right across her chest, slicing her chest open with sparks flying out.

She screamed and squirmed away, backing against the wall before struggling up and staring at me, myself giving her a death stare.

"Get out of here" I warned her. "Foooooxxxxxyyyyy" Her moan for my name made me cringe, and I shoved her out of the right door, before slamming it shut.

Before anything else could happen, I ran over and slammed the left door shut. Once all is said and done, I look at the guard, who seemed traumatized at what just happened. I kept my gaze at him, and shyly spoke. "H- Hi"

He just laid there, shaking, staring, almost like he was in a trance. I just stood there awkwardly, unknown as what to say.

 _Mike's POV_

I couldn't move. I was frozen there, rock solid, not even sure what was safe to do. As the fox stood in front of me, trying to speak to me, I couldn't get my words going, so I just stared at her, speechless.

Eventually I was able to squeak out "Why?"

She looked at me confused, and I spoke further. "Why did you save me?"

She seemed to be at a loss of words, since she just stood there like she just saw someone die.

I watched her think, and she seemed to think really hard, almost like she didn't know the answer or was trying to think of a lie to save her own ass. Whatever the reason, she was struggling to say it.

Eventually I heard her speak: "I can't let them kill another one"

"What do you mean another one?" I replied…

"I… I can't let them kill another human…" Her face seemed full of worry and regret.

My face probably didn't look much better: "Another… HUMAN?"

"They know you're human… As do I… They are addicted to the smell and taste of blood… They… They have done very bad things…"

At this point, I was sitting there on the ground, feeling my life fade slowly as the thoughts of being ripped apart by those things flooded my head. At this point, I wasn't even sure if Foxy actually wanted to help me, or just set me up so I could die.

But since I was trapped in the office with her, I guess I had to try to trust her; what other option do I got?

"… I… Why didn't John tell me this?!"

"I don't think he knows either, maybe he does I honestly don't know."

"Damn it…"

I finally stood up, and looked at Foxy. Now examining her full body, she was honestly in, bad shape.

Her stomach had a huge hole exposing her insides, her fur on her legs were gone & her muzzle seemed bent.

I honestly, felt bad for her… I didn't know what to say.


	4. Spill It

_Chapter 4_

 _Spill It_

 _3rd Person POV_

Foxy stands there, as well as Mike, both of them not sure what to do after what just happened. It was Mike that broke the silence.

"What do those monsters want? Why do they kill?"

"Honestly, I wish I knew. My guess, they are evil."

"And Freddy is the one that controls all of this?"

"Best to my knowledge."

Mike finally returns to his chair, placing it right he sits in it, and looks at the cameras to see all 3 of them on stage, talking.

"They all are on stage Foxy"

"That's good…. Wait, how do you know my name?"  
Looks like Mike has some explaining to do…

"Well, when you were on stage, maybe, 15 years ago, I use to come here. The band would always hurt me, pick on me… Say… Say horrible things… I h- h- hated it here…"  
Foxy looked at him with a sympathetic yet angry expression, not angry at him of course, but the 3 monsters out there.

Mike continued: "… But you… I always loved watching you. You were so kind, and loving. Your stories were always interesting and fun to listen to."  
Foxy smiled at this, blushing slightly as well as she rocked in her place slightly.

"Trust me... I know what hardships are like..."

Mike looked at her confused: "You do?"

With a sigh, she continued: "About 12 years ago, Freddy started to become abusive to me, the others following suit... And, it was hard to keep going, however entertaining the kids made it worth it. However, one day, Freddy knocked me out, and reprogrammed me. He messed up my performance and at one point I tripped off the stage and fell onto a kid..."

Mike watched, horrifyed at this, but also sad that Foxy actually started crying.

"… and my hook... Stabbed him... He didn't die... But it gave him permanent damage... and the shutdown of Pirate Cove... After that, the abuse got worse... Freddy and the other 2 would harass me every night, beat me, abuse me... At one point Freddy even tried to... Take advantage of me..."

Mike was at a lost for words, he didn't know what to do.

Foxy continued: "… About 6 years ago they finally calmed down, since I never came out of my cove anymore. However last year they started again, and now... I'm a mess..."

"W- wow... I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah... I just wish I had an escape for it..."

Mike thought of an idea.

"What if you stay in here with me every night?"

Her face brightened at that idea. "I'd love to!"

So they both talked for a while, not paying attention to the mess that is happening outside; Foxy suddenly asks Mike: "Why did you get this job?"

He looks down, almost like he is trying to figure out an answer. Eventually, he says: "First off, I needed the money…"

She looks at him with a wondering look, but he continues: "… And I wanted to see if you were still around."

She blushes and asks: "Why?"

"Because… You were always my favorite, and honestly, the only person I could even feel comfortable and safe around.

She smiles big at him, and hugs him again, where he hugs back.

They both suddenly shoot up to a crash outside.

 _Bonnie's POV_

Chica is going nuts! Holy crap why won't she just leave me alone?!

"Chica calm down!"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"SHIT!" I took off running, going from one hallway to the other. I finally yelled as I was running: "WHAT DID I DO?!"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEE!"

My eyes widened in horror from that statement, so I made a quick turn, and hid somewhere. As soon as she came by, I swung a chair out and smashed it across her face.

She screamed and fell, and I ran far down the hall into the supply closet, slamming the door and locking it.

 _Foxy's POV_

I heard a slam, which made both me and Mike jump a little. He was wondering what the slam was, so I opened the West door and peeked out. My eyes widen as I see a giant yellow Chica flying down the hallway. I jerked back in and slammed the door shut again, only to hear her pounding on a door down the hall. Curious, I open the door again and look, to see her banging on the supply door closet.

"YOU BETTER COME OUT OF THERE"

From inside the closet: "NO!"

"What the hell..." I thought out loud, wondering why Chica is trying to kill Bonnie. I just shrug it off and close the door again, looking at Mike: "Chica and Bonnie are fighting, I don't know why."

Mike shrugs, as do I, and we talk for a little while more, until my heart drops at the sudden ringing, meaning 6 AM. I sigh and open the West door, waving goodbye to Mike and ran back to my cove.

 _Mike's POV_

Well, this night has been interesting. As I open the east door before going out the west, I think about the conversation I had with Foxy, from the abuse to why the band is trying to kill me, I realize that I'm in a world of crap. Foxy is very nice, just like I remembered as a kid, but the shit the band has put her through, its not right...

As I walked through the hall, I stopped at Foxy's door, and shrug, not knowing what to even do about this entire situation. My first instinct was to quit this job and run, but a part of me felt like I had to protect Foxy from the evils of this place, damn I wish I knew what to do.

I kept walking, now in the dining area I look at the band who is inactive on the stage. I give them an evil glare before walking out the front doors, and to my car.

The drive home was quiet, I didn't even turn my music on as the thoughts of everything tonight played in my head. When I finally got home, I didn't even eat like I usually do. I just went to my bed, and passed out.

 **Well, that was the 2 chapters, I know they are short, but most of this story was written while I was in school, so I didn't realize how short they originally were.**

 **However, as the chapters keep coming out, they do get longer and longer, so I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the reviews (I think that's what it's called), and I hope you all have a good day/night!**

 **~SunWolf~**


	5. Night 2

**Well, it's Wednesday, so time to put up a new chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed and favoritied this story! It really means a lot to me, as everyday I check FanFiction and am really nervous to see what is going on.**

 **I also did get a review, and will answer it at the bottom of this chapter, as well as explain the original format of this story!**

 **WARNING: There is more cussing in this chapter, just to let you know...**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 5_

 _Night 2_

 _Mike's POV_

When I finally woke up, it was late in the afternoon, as I rolled over to my alarm clock which read 5:00; I realized I slept for almost 11 hours… Hell I needed it though. As I stretched and got out of bed, I dragged my feet over to the kitchen to make some coffee. As I was making the coffee, I thought about going to work early so I could talk to John, or kill him, one of the 2…

I drank my coffee and finished reading the paper that I got yesterday. Nothing really interesting, the most interesting thing was the comics that were in it, which I chuckled at.

Eventually when I was done and after I made myself some breakfast, I left and went to the store to get some food with whatever money I had left. As I was at the store I wished I owned the home so I didn't have to make payments… I guess it's good that I only have 4 months left before I do own it, but still… Without a job, 4 months can seem like 4 years.

When I finally got back home and put the groceries away, I sat on the couch and got on my laptop. Nothing really interesting on YouTube and no emails, so I just put the laptop back and stretched, relaxing for a little while till the time came to leave.

Unfortunately, that time came very quickly…

Next thing I knew my phone said 10:30, so I sighed, got my clothes on along with getting everything I need, and headed out the door.

The drive there was quiet as well, as I was thinking on what I wanted to say to John, I thought I got an idea for it, so when I pulled into the parking lot, seeing his car there still, I smiled and got out of the car, quickly walking to the building.

As I entered the building, I saw that the building was no cleaner than yesterday. I sometimes, probably all the time, wonder how this place even stays open. But oh well, I walk down the west hall, waving to Foxy's door, and going to the manager's office, knocking on it.

I heard him move a few papers around before finally announcing: "Come in!"

I walk in, and I stare at him.

He looks at me with a cheerful look on his face: "Ah, Mr. Wolf! So nice to see you! What do you need lad?"

I keep my stare on him, and calmly, but sternly say: "Mr. Star, I feel a problem has come to my attention."

"Oh, and what problem would this be?" was his response.

His attitude with his response was kind of smart, which made me just spit out: "The fact that your animatronics TRIED FUCKING KILLING ME LAST NIGHT THAT'S WHAT!"

He looked… calm… "I see, well this isn't an uncommon thing, since they do think you are an endoske-"

I don't even let him finish: "DON'T GIVE ME THAT ENDOSKELETON BULLSHIT! I know the truth! And I want you to tell me, NOW!"

"Mr. Wolf I do not know what you are talking about." His voice showed calmness, but his eyes showed otherwise.

"Foxy talked to me last night."

That got his attention, since his eyes went wide. "F- F- Foxy… T- talked?!"

"Yes, she did."

His face went from pure shock, to excitement: "That's… GREAT! Wow she hasn't said anything to anyone in years! How did you get her to come out?"

Oh, the temptation I had for strangling him: "I didn't, I was about to get killed BY THE FUCKING BIRD… But Foxy ran in and saved me. We talked for like 4 hours."

He was amazed: "That's great! Wow if everything goes good, I'll do what I should've done in a long time! Anyways, I got to go Mr. Wolf."

Oh, like I'm going to let you get away: "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on…"

He sighs: "Well… Alright. Freddy is evil, he has evil ideas and loves to hurt people. His evilness has rubbed off onto Chica and Bonnie, so both of them are evil now too. They love to kill, to torture, to abuse, it's in their blood. I'm not sure about this one Mr. Wolf, but I do believe Freddy has an even bigger plan than this…"

At this point I started sweating, and just walked out of there.

I walked into my office, waiting for my shift to start. As I waited, I played on my phone, after a while I heard some doors opening and closing, followed by a very distant car. I knew the manager was gone, so I just kept playing on my phone until midnight struck, which it did strike very quickly.

I sighed, and put my phone away, looking at the cameras to see everyone still in their places, which relaxes me. However as time passes, I saw Bonnie disappear, which freaked me out, until I find out he didn't go far, just to the dining area. I suddenly hear a door followed by footsteps, so I look at the west hall, and was about to freak out till I saw it was Foxy walking down the hall, so I turned to the door, and right when she appeared there, she was shocked that I was staring at her, I just waved, and she waved back, blushing slightly.

I invited her in, which she gladly accepted and walked in, before calmly hitting the door button. What shocked me was not 3 seconds later someone pounded on the door, which made me jump but Foxy wasn't even surprised.

"How did you…"

She just looked at me calmly: "He followed me."

"He doesn't like you does he?"

She shakes her head: "I don't do what they do, so they all hate me really… They want me to join them on their evilness, but I never in my life will."

To this, I smiled big: "Good."

Foxy finally sat on the desk, about time since she literately stood all night last night, and we just talked. I asked her:

"So, you ever been on YouTube?"

She tilts her head: "You… Tube?"

"Yeah, it's a place where people put videos on the internet so others can watch."

"Tell me more about this, in-tur-net."

I chuckle at her pronunciation to the word internet, and then look at her as I begin my story: "Well, the internet is a place where people can go and look up basically anything you want. You can look up pictures, videos, documents of things like stuff on war or cats or look up where something is, or how it was made…"

I just kept rambling on and on and on, which surprisingly even when I got to the part about my own creations, she kept being entertained by it, which really made me happy.

"And when I was 17, I made a couple of games as well as sold my own operating system for people who can't really afford a full one, so mine is a secondary choice that works fast and great with lots of programs, at a really cheap cost."

Her next words shocked me:

"I have to try this, operating system."

I smile: "I did bring my laptop, want to try?"

"S- sure..."

She seemed nervous, guessing she never used a laptop before, let alone know what one is. When I pulled it out, it was confirmed since her eyes went wide followed by her tilting her head, kind of cute really...

I turned it on, and my operating system booted on it. "That's what it looks like."

She didn't respond, apparently she was too much in awe to even notice I was talking, which I chuckled at. "Do you want to try to use it?"

She nodded her head eagerly, and sat in the chair I was in. She didn't even know what a trackpad was, so I unplugged the mouse from the computer in there and put it into my laptop, which she then was able to use it. After some time, she was going through the thing like she was a pro, and even went onto the internet, which she was amazed at. While she was doing that I was using the keyboard on the other computer to go through the cameras, which I then decided to close the right door as well, followed by Chica pounding on it. Foxy wasn't even bothered by it, as she was laughing too hard while watching some dumb video on YouTube. I kept track of the cameras, opening and closing the doors when nececssary, till eventually she closed everything and looked at me.

"I love this thing!"

I chuckled: "Yeah, it's a really fun thing to use"

"I MUST HAVE ONE!"

I flinched from how loud she went, but I thought of something: "I have an old laptop that I don't use anymore, maybe you'd like it?"

Her eyes widen as her jaw dropped, followed by her nodding her head quickly.

I smiled: "Ok, tomorrow I will bring you that laptop, and show you how to use it."

She squealed and hugged me tight, which made me blush slightly, but I eventually hugged back. When we broke she had the most adorable yet dorky smile I ever saw in my life, which made me laugh.

We talked for a little while longer, till eventually 6 AM rang, and I had to go. She waved eagerly then ran back to her cove, which I left with my stuff to my car, driving home while rocking out to music.

When I got home, I did my usual thing... Pass out.

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Now, the review: Someone asked me what Chica wanted to do to Bonnie.**

 **Basically, in a way she was obsessed to mate with him, and was going nuts. So in a way, yeah. I honestly did not think too much of it when I wrote it, but now that I think about it, yeah she kind of did. *Shrugs* And thank you! I'm glad you like this story, I am personally proud of this story and did work hard on it, and I hope my readers enjoy it, thank you.**

 **Now, the original format of this story: This story was written in Word originally, and was formatted to be printed on paper, not uploaded to FanFiction. So when I put up a new chapter, I have to rewrite a few things, as well as change some of the diologue to match the format for FanFiction. So if sometimes the story layout seems weird, that is why. There was also 3 editions to the story: Standard, Deluxe and Light. The edition I am putting on FanFiction is Deluxe, so nothing is censored or taken out (apology if some of you think I go a little too far with things).**

 **As always, thank you all for reading, and all questions/reviews will be answered in the next chapter (if any).**

 **Have a good day everyone!**

 **~SunWolf~**


	6. Here's Freddy!

**Well, here is the 6th chapter!**

 **I've noticed that the chapters do get a bit shorter, and the ones that are shorter I will upload 2 of them instead of one... but a few of the chapters are really long compared to the others... *Shrugs***

 **(This was prepared on Wednesday instead of today [Friday] so any comment answers/updates will be at the end of the chapter)**

 **... ENJOY!**

 _Chapter 6_

 _Here's Freddy!_

 _Mike's POV_

As I was on my way to the Pizzaria, I heard a ding and looked down. I groan as I see my engine light on, stupid car…

I finally arrive at the place, getting out of my car and walking in, again flinching at the squeaking door. I see John coming down the hall, with what appears to be a letter in his hand.

"What is that boss?"

"It's a letter! The place is closing!" He smiles big.

"What?!"

"Yeah! I sold the place to a new company, I don't know what is happening to the animatronics but I don't care!" He looks at the band, then pulls me down the hall and whispers" Except Foxy, we have to get her out of here before Saturday."

Saturday, Hmmmmm "Alright."

He smiles and leaves, as I just walk down the hall into my office. The second I sit down the midnight clock strikes, which made me jump for a second, then relax.

The night started normally, no one moving, everything calm, silence, Chica charging me, fan goi- OH SHIT!

I slam the east door shut, and just barely on time as she pounds on the door hard. I chuckle and check the cameras, to see Bonnie gone as well. "OH COME ON!"

Out of instinct, I slam the west door closed, and sure enough, pounding… "GO AWAY BUNNY!"

Eventually they leave, which I then open the doors back up. I check the cameras, and I see Foxy peeking which gives me relief. I look at the clock which says 1:32, a little late but oh well, then check the rest of the cameras….

… He's gone…..

Freddy is gone…

I flip through the cameras faster than a racecar running over a squirrel, until I finally find him… Coming… Down…. The hallway…

"FUCK THAT!" I slam the east door shut, and wait for the pounding, that never actually came. I was confused, and checked the cameras, but there he was right behind my door, which made me shake. I hear a noise from the west, knowing I'm dead I slowly turn my head, but sigh seeing it's only Foxy.

I don't know where it came from, but I ran to her and hugged her tight, gasping out: "Freddy is behind the door!"

She slams the west door down and whispers while hugging back: "Do not open that door."

I nod, letting go I sit back in my chair, asking her: "What if I run out of power?"

She seems to be frustrated about this, but answers: "Hide in my cove."

"No! I won't put you in that danger!"

2 things happen: 1, I feel myself get yanked at such a speed that I was dizzy for a second, and my shoulders hurt. 2, I went from staring at a red fox to being an inch from her face, literately in a flash.

She then says: "Mike, if that happens, you're hiding, in my cove."

I gulp, nodding my head she sighs and releases me, apologizing.

I open my bag, pulling out a laptop that is different, and she gasps.

"Yes Foxy, I brought it."

She squeals and hugs me again before looking at the laptop: "How do I turn it on?"

I chuckle, and show her how the thing works, from turning it on and off, to using everyday programs; yes it's my operating system as well.

Then I tell her something that shocks her: "You see this program? With this program me and you can talk even when I'm not here."

Her eyes fill with awe and happiness: "YAY!"

I laugh, showing her how it works, then I tell her to try it. She types a message, hits enter, then suddenly my computer goes DING. I look at her message: _Hi._

I chuckle and reply, making hers ding but much more quietly. She giggles: "I like this!"

"Good!" I smile, chuckling at times as she messes around with it.

I put my arm around her, smiling. She blushes and snuggles into me, looking up at me. I look down at her, her eyes actually sparkling, when suddenly we both hear a deep laugh.

My eyes widen, and suddenly there's a loud slam on the east door, actually denting it. I scream slightly jumping out of my chair.

 _Foxy's POV_

I growl as Freddy tries getting in, yes I am scared but I am also determined to protect Mike. I try thinking of ideas, and I open the west hall looking down it. Seeing it's clear I yell at Mike: "Come! Hurry!"

We both run, him right next to me, down the hall. As we pass doors and other halls, we finally get to my door, which we both barge into, slamming it shut and going to the stage. When we get to the stage, we go into the back and open a trap door. "In here, hurry"

We both drop down into it, closing it lightly, we go into the far corner, and just sit there. I sit there ready to fight, however Mike sits there, wide-eyed, frozen.

I suddenly hear my door smash, which makes me growl and Mike squeak.

I prepare myself for if they find this secret place, and even tighten a little when I hear one of them on my stage.

I look back at Mike, who is literately shaking in his spot, and I put my finger on my lips/muzzle, telling him to be still, which he instantly turns into a rock.

I look back towards the door, even hear one of them walk and stop on it, and I ready myself more.

Right when I expected him… He just walks off the stage.

I sit there confused that they didn't find this place, especially when I heard him mumbling "Dammit Foxy, you and your escapes."

I was confused even more from that remark, but sigh and sit back, looking at Mike: "We're ok"

Of course right when I say that the trap door suddenly smashes into the ground followed by a roar from Freddy: "HERE'S FREDDY!"

I gasp and immediately ready myself, but right when he roared Mike shrieked, which made me sigh before I see Freddy reach his paw in. When he did, I grab it and yank hard, making him crack his face into the floor.

He yells and yanks his arm away, rolling a bit before I jump out of the door and punch him straight in the face.

He roars again, kicking me and making me fly across the cove into a wall.

I look up, seeing him charge me, I know now I'm in for a fight.

 _Mike's POV_

When I see Foxy jump out, I immediately get hit with fear. However I start hearing them fight, and it sounds like Foxy is winning. So I grab my balls and crawl to the opening, which right when I did I see Foxy get kicked then fly out of my view, followed by Freddy running in the direction she flew. I crawl and peek my head out, and when I did, I was horrified.

Foxy was cornered by Freddy and Bonnie now, and what scared me most… Where is Chica?

My question was answered when someone picked me up, followed by a shriek.

"NO! LET ME GO! SHIT HELP!"

Chica giggles: "Time to die…"

Right when she says that, suddenly my vision is blurred by white. I blink a few times when suddenly I am dropped onto my ass. I groan and look up, and what I see shocks me.

Some white head mess of parts is attacking Chica, while growling out: "Die…"

I mumble out: "What the actual fuck…"

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter, and it is Thursday not Friday, but I want to post a chapter on Saturday just because...**

 **REVIEWS: Someone asked why not make a love triangle with Chica...**

 **ANSWER: Well, I'm glad someone is curious about what will happen in the story, and *Pauses YouTube* ... sorry Markiplier was distracting me...**

 **ANYWAYS, there is a love thing going on in this story, and it should get more clearer as time goes on, so just keep reading and you will see ;3**

 **NOTE: No there is no lemons in this story, and I apologize for that for any of you that wanted one. I was originally going to put one in the story, but decided against it as I don't believe it was needed in this story.**

 **NOTE 2: I wasn't going to say this yet, but why not. There IS a sequel story to this, however it is no where near done, so if I start posting that story once this one is fully up, it will come out a lot slower.**

 **NOTE 3: I am planning on putting a story on FictionPress, however I have to contact someone for permission as their character name is in it, and I want to make sure it is okay with them, otherwise I have to change the name.**

 **ANYWAYS, this authors note is long enough...**

 **Uh... HAVE A GOOD NIGHT! ^.^**

 **~SunWolf~**


	7. Mangle

**CHAPTER 7 IS NOW HERE!**

 **Yes I know it's Saturday, but like I said before, I uploaded another chapter late Thursday so I could do this!**

 **This chapter is really short, so I will be uploading chapter 8 as well!**

 **Again, I have another review that will be answered at the end of chapter 8, and this review, I actually have a story behind it, so stay tuned!**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Chapter 7_

 _Mangle_

 _Mangle's POV_

As I watch from the ceiling, I see Foxy and a human run to her cove. Curious I quickly follow. When I get there, I see them climb into a hidden trap door, shortly followed by Freddy smashing through the door and running up onto the stage.

At this point I start growling to myself. Times like these I wish I had my strong body, but I guess being like this has an advantage too hmm?

As Freddy starts walking off the stage, I relax a little, thinking he'll leave. Suddenly, he makes a sharp turn, jumps and punches his fist into the trap door smashing it before yelling _HERE'S FREDDY!_ I growl more, but gasp when I suddenly see him fly into the floor before getting knocked back. I see Foxy fly out and start to fight Freddy, when suddenly Freddy grabs her and chucks her across the room, following his victim with Bonnie running to his aid. I start moving that way when suddenly I hear a shriek, turning my head I see the guard at Chica's mercy. I immediately move that way, and drop from the ceiling landing on Chica, and attacking her with one of my many tentacles. As she screams, I keep punching her and squeezing tight, that is, until she grabs a hold of a bunch of me and chucks me into the wall, crashing into some boxes.

That apparently did not go too well…

Chica roars and charges me. With this, I suddenly bungie myself into the ceiling before launching myself at her, latching my jaws right into her face. She screams and tries getting me off, but I squeeze my jaws hard, breaking her face slightly and chomping off her beak, before I finally slam my fist into her gut and let go of her face, making me fall to the floor but her flying back off the stage and into a table.

Foxy's POV

As I start fighting them both, I am shocked to actually see, Mangle! I thought she was dead! I'm quickly taken out of my thoughts as both Freddy and Bonnie charge at me. I quickly dodge, making them fall before I kick Freddy in the face, making him fly back more gripping his nose.

Bonnie jumps up and leaps at me, to which I dodge again before slamming my fist into his back smashing him into the ground. I smile at this but is quickly taken as Freddy slams his fist into my head, making me fly into a table, disorientating me.

I rub my head, when suddenly my vision goes out as I feel something smash against my face.

Next thing I knew, I saw a bunch of bodies flying.

 _Mike's POV_

As I watched this thing mess Chica up, I look at Foxy, who was on the ground. I gasp when I see Freddy smash a table onto her head. I whine to myself, trying to think of anything to help her, when suddenly I see Chica fall, and this, creature, fly at Freddy, attacking him.

I get an idea, and quickly run to the smashed door, jumping through the hole I sprint down the hallway and out the front door.

I start my car, and drive to the area where they are fighting. I kiss my steering wheel, make a prayer, and gun it towards the building. "I'm sorry car…"

 _Freddy's POV_

I laugh as I see Foxy so vulnerable.

"Time to finish you…" I chuckle at my own remark, when suddenly I am attacked by the flailing mess of an animatronic.

I try my best to fight her, but her tentacles keep getting in the damn way for me to do anything, but I eventually grab her and chuck her.

I refocus myself on Foxy, and I grab her by the neck, lifting her up to finish her. "Say your prayers you Crimson bitch."

Suddenly I see the wall smash into pieces while a, car, flies at me. "Son of a-"

 _Mike's POV_

"WOO HOO!"

I drive through the wall, crashing into Freddy and Bonnie.

"2 FOR 1 BABY!" I stop the car, and jump out, seeing Foxy on the ground, I kneel.

I start panicking, not knowing what to do, when suddenly I see that mess of parts climb out: "Hey! Help me with her!"

That mess of parts came over, and helped me carry Foxy into the car, before I jumped in.

I started the car, thought for a sec, then opened the rear window, yelling at the freak: "You too! Get in!"

It didn't have to think about that, as Freddy and Bonnie both groaned. Right when it flew in, I slammed the car into reverse, getting out of the building before racing out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Shit."

As I was driving home, I looked at the mess in the back, and decided to ask: "So uh… Who, are you?"

"They call me Mangle"


	8. The Evils Behind

_Chapter 8_

 _The Evils Behind_

 _Golden Freddy's POV_

I awake feeling a dark weight on me. As I stretch and look out the window, I see that is dark, so must be late night.

I follow my sense, and I am teleported right in front of a huge mess.

"What the hell happened here?"

Freddy looks at me, shocked: "G- G- Goldie! Uhhh-"

"NOW!"

"We were trying to kill Foxy and the guard but they got away!"

I punched Freddy knocking him out: "PATHETIC!"

I looked at Bonnie, who was standing there with wide eyes, I just smiled: "Do you know what I'm gonna ask?"

He answered shakily: "W- w- w- what is our p- p- plan?"

"Mhm, and what will I do if you don't get one?"

His eyes widened in horror and squealed out "Master"

"Very good! Now, where is Chica?"

He pointed, and I looked over, seeing her on the ground with her face in pieces. "Dammit Mangle…"

I walked over, picked Chica up, and carried her to the back room where I then started working on repairing her.

In the meantime, Bonnie was trying to wake Freddy up, whether he was able to or not I didn't stay long enough, hopefully he did though so Freddy doesn't have to feel my wrath, although that does sound fun.

When I was finally able to repair Chica, she woke up, and was shocked to see me.

I informed her of my conversation with Bonnie, and she eagerly agreed with what he said, which made me chuckle.

I teleported back to the other room where Bonnie and Freddy were, and in a calm voice, I said: "You guys better get Foxy and that human, because if you don't… Master will be very unhappy."

Bonnie nodded very quickly, while Freddy just sighed.

I then said: "To help you guys, I can even send in an old warrior"

They knew exactly who I was talking about, and both nodded happily.

I said: "I'll contact him, you guys get a plan, **NOW!"**

 _Mike's POV_

What a surprise of a name, considering her physical condition, but I didn't make fun of her, since after all she did save me AND Foxy. By her head and voice, I'm assuming she's female.

"Where did you come from?"

She answered: "I usually stay in the basement alone… However tonight I wanted to just get out and get some exercise, I guess tonight was destiny for me to come out."

I nodded my head and just kept driving, wanting to save my questions till we got home.

Once we finally got home, Mangle helped me carry Foxy inside, and set her on the couch, which once we did I flopped in my recliner while Mangle just curled onto the other end of the couch.

I looked at them both, inspecting them. I checked out Mangle, who besides her head, hands and feet, were just nothing but tentacles and parts. I questioned to myself how she even functions, but I brushed it aside…

My eyes landed on Foxy, and I was broken at the sight…

Her face was cracked and bent, her body was dented everywhere, her fur was ripped in several places, and her one ear was practically ripped off.

I chewed my lip, and looked back at Mangle: "Is there a way we can repair her?"

She seemed to be thinking hard, but eventually replied with: "Yes, but the parts are back at the resturaunt."

I sighed, staring at the wall, trying to think of a solution, anything to fix her. I started becoming depressed as I could not think of a way, especially since I had no money.

"I GOT IT!"

I jumped a little from Mangle's suddenly outburst, and looked at her: "What?"

Suddenly, she grabbed me, pulled me up and dragged me outside and to my car, practically throwing me in followed by her slithering into the passenger seat: "Go to the East side of town! Hurry!"

I didn't question anything, I just obeyed and took off to the East side of town: "This better be good…"

 _Golden Freddy's POV_

"So, do you think you can do it?" I asked…

"Of course I can… You know this…"

"It's been a long time, you sure?"

"I'm positive, they don't call me SpringTrap for nothing…"

 **ANNNNNNNNNNNNND THAT, is the end of chapters 7 & 8!**

 **REVIEW: Rikku-056 mentioned something about Mangle, and before I get into that...**

 **ANSWER: THANK YOU! I try to keep this up, since this story is finished it is quite easy to upload it, however I am at a writer's block on the sequel, or was...**

 **... I was looking at a lot of fanart, and I think I have ideas now!**

 **Anyways, Rikku mentioned something about Mangle, and also mention something about another story here on FanFiction! Here is where my story about this comes in...**

 **... This story was inspired by 3 stories: The 1st one, I can't remember anymore xD mainly because this story was written last year.**

 **The 2nd one is Love Within The War by Stango1002, which is an amazing story that I actually just got done rereading again! Check it out!**

 **The 3rd, and probably most inspiration story that helped me is Camera Angles by DonRocs1, which Rikku mentioned! I have read that story and am currently keeping up with the sequel story, which I am eager to read more as more is posted! Keep it up Don if you read this! (His Writ quotes are amazing btw xD)**

 **These stories have helped me alot with ideas, as in my mind I do believe in the story these animatronics are alive, and I try to give them all different personalities as much as I can, which honestly, I struggle at, but keep going anyways (thank you imagination and Autism).**

 **ANYWAYS, I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Tell me what you think, all reviews will be answered in the next chapter, as always!**

 **EXTRA: I mentioned a username in this chapter from the reviews. If you would like me to answer WITHOUT using your name, please include that in your comment and I will not include your name for privacy reasons (Even though anyone can just go look at the reviews).**

 **You can also private message me, and I will reply via a private message, they are called PRIVATE for a reason lol.**

 **ANYWAYS, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!**

 **~SunWolf~**


	9. A Blue Hero

**Happy Sunday!**

 **If you're like me, then you are probably tired from sleeping in too much and want to go back to sleep but then you'll be more tired and *Mental breakdown***

 **... Moving on...**

 **Here is the 9th chapter!**

 **NOTE: If you see a section in 3 stars *** that means I added this part after uploading it, so bonus stuff cx. (That goes for the rest of the story if you ever see that)**

 _Chapter 9_

 _A Blue Hero_

 _Mike's POV_

I drive wherever Mangle tells me to, making a turn here, turn there, suddenly she screams: "THERE! GO THERE!"

I go, and my eyes widen at the sight…

It's an abandoned Freddy Fazbear's, a much bigger one too… The building is cracking, the paint is gone, the windows are dirty, one even cracked, and the big sign is no longer operating and half of it has crashed into pieces on the ground.

As I move my head checking the place out, my face is filled with shock: "Geez, what happened to this place?"

She answered: "It's an older Freddy Fazbears. This… was my home… until it closed down. I was able to make it to the new restaurant, however my other friends were left here to rot."

My eyes widen, and I look at her: "I'm so sorry… But why are we here?"

"Someone might be able to help us" As she said that, she was slithering out of the car.

I followed her to the restaurant, and when we got to the doors, they were actually locked. "Shit, they're locked."

Before I knew what was going on, Mangle shrieked and just bashed her way through the glass: "I'm in!"

I stood there blinking rapidly, and just sighed. "Good! Unlock the door please?!"

She unlocks the door, and I open it, glass breaking away as I do.

I walk in, and lets just say this place makes the other place look clean.

The floor is destroyed in many places, the walls have multiple holes in them, the paint is practically gone, when you look up at the ceiling, it has many water stains, many of the lights are broken or collapsed, and practically every piece of furniture was ruined.

She led me to the stage area, and when we got there, I was shocked.

There were Chica, Freddy and Bonnie, but, they looked friendly, which was odd for me. Mangle slithered over to them, and wrapped herself around Bonnie multiple times before whispering: "Boooooonnnnnniiiiiiiieeeeeeee…"

You could hear a beep, then his eyes slowly opened as you heard servos and other things kick on inside him. After a few seconds, his eyes registered Mangle and suddenly, somehow, hugged her body tight: "MANGLE!"

She was smiling as she hugged back. The other 2 turned on as well and eventually joined in on the hug.

I, however, was shaking, since those 3 are my nightmares…

 _Mangle's POV_

When I finally uncurled from everyone, I asked Bon to follow me to my old home.

When we got there, I locked up, remembering all the memories from the past, bringing tears to my eyes. It became too much suddenly, and I curled up on the ground, hiding my face.

As I lay there, trying not to sob my eyes out, I feel Bon put his hand on one of my tentacles. Looking at him, I snap, curling around him tight before sobbing into his shoulder: "I… I thought I could handle this… I can't!"

"It's ok Mangle, let it out."

The flashbacks, all the memories of the kids, of the staff, of **him** , came flooding back into my head, and it just snapped me.

Eventually, I calmed down and slithered over to an old table, where Bon joined me shortly afterwards.

I then started: "Bon, you think you can help me and a friend?"

He raised his brow: "The human?"

I nod: "Yes, it involves… Foxy."

His eyes went wide with surprise, so I went on to tell him the story.

"Let me begin with when this place closed…

… After this place closed, maybe 30+ years ago, we all did our thing… That night I disappeared? It was the night the guys came to take the old game stations. I jumped onto the bottom of the truck and was able to get into the newer place. However I've been living in the basement for all these years, only coming out like every couple of months or so… Well earlier tonight, I came out because I was hearing a lot of yelling, so I went through the vents and came out the one in Pirate Cove. When I did, I saw Foxy and the guard run into her cove, and into a trap door. Freddy soon ran in, looking for them. He found their hidden spot, and starting fighting Foxy. Freddy overpowered Foxy, and soon him and Bonnie were double-teaming her, beating her, all that stuff. Chica went over and grabbed Mike, ready to finish him, but I dropped from the ceiling and attacked her, ripping part of her face off. Then I went over and started helping Foxy, but Freddy overpowered me and threw me into the wall across the room. Out of nowhere the guard drove his car through the wall knocking Freddy and Bonnie to the ground, and I helped the guard get Foxy into the car. He told me to jump in too, and he took us back to his house. Right now, Foxy is at his house unconscious from her injuries, and I need you help to fix her before her computer gives out."

Bon just stood there, blinking, trying to process everything I just told him. I'm not sure if he did process everything or just give up and say: "Alright, I will help."

I smiled and hugged him "Good."

"I also might be able to help you as well…"

My eye shot open so fast it hurt.

"I can repair you."

I started shaking: "R- Really?!"

"Yup, I can do it now if you want…"

As much as I wanted to take his offer, my friends come first: "Can we repair Foxy first, please?"

"Of course, let's get moving."

 _Mike's POV_

 ******* As Mangle and Bonnie walk away, I stand there, looking at Chica and Freddy, who are checking me out, wondering if I am some evil person or not.

I decided to take advantage of being here, and I slowly start walking down the hallway, looking at those 2 to see what they will do. They both nod at me, telling me it's okay, and I walk, checking the place out.

As I walk down the hallway, I get further away from the windows, and since there is no power, I pull out my phone and use the flashlight on it to see. I see bathrooms, another hallway and a parts and service room. The entire area seems very run down and dirty.

I walk down the other hallway, seeing several party rooms, which all of them have seen way better days. One of them has a huge mess, looking like a fight happened there. I blow it off and keep walking down the hallway, until I reach the end, which is, the security office.

I check out the office, seeing the computer as well as the setup. kind of interesting actually.

Eventually, I walk back to where the stage was, seeing Chica has left but Freddy is still there, sitting on the stage. I walk up a little bit but keep my distance. *******

"So, what happened to this place?" I ask, nervous that Freddy will kill me.

But instead, he replies normally: "Well, about 20-30 years ago, we were in business, entertaining kids, for like 10 years, but someone bought the place, and instead of fixing it up, he closed it down, opened up a new store and left us here to rot."

My eyes widen: "I'm so sorry."

He sighs: "The worst part, one of our members is evil and he escaped when we closed, haven't seen him since."

This is where I start shaking: "W- W- Who?"

Right when he was about to answer, Bonnie and Mangle come in and Mangle shouts: "Let's go fix Foxy."

My eyes shoot wide: "Wait, really?!"

Bonnie replies: "Yes, I've agreed to fix her and Mangle here. The process might take a little while but in the end it will be worth it."

I smile: "Good! Let's go!"

 **That's the end of this chapter!**

 **I added a few things here and there to give it more detail. It's not the best but I try, I really do.**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated, and thank you all so much for the crazy views! (1,500+)**

 **When this story is fully uploaded, I will start uploading the sequel, at least what is finished with it so far.**

 **As I don't really have full detail as to what to add to it, ideas are appreciated! But, that is for later on...**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

 **~SunWolf~**


	10. Allies

**Happy Monday!**

 **Truth be told, I feel like shit... Just legit, shit.**

 **But oh well, life moves on!**

 **No reviews yet, but that's alright, I'm just glad people are reading and liking the story.**

 **With that, enjoy!**

 _Chapter 10_

 _Allies_

 _Mike's POV_

As everyone got into my car, somehow, I drive back to my house, while driving I ask Bonnie: "So, do you guys have the same names as the originals?"

Freddy answers: "No actually. I'm Fred, Bonnie as you call him is just Bon, and Chica over there is, oddly enough, Diana."

I raise my eyebrow, but shrug it off: "Nice to meet all of you"

Bon answers: "Thanks, oh and sorry for her, Diana doesn't talk much, she's just shy."

"Nah it's ok, I understand."

When we finally got to my house, everyone got out and together we walked into my house. When we got in, Bon sees Foxy on the couch and comments: "Oh my, she's in bad shape."

I frown: "Yeah she is…"

He smiles: "But it's ok, I can fix her."

We all smile, and Bon gets to work.

 _Bon's POV_

I walk over to Foxy, and sit next to her. I grab her arm, and close my eyes. A light blue bubble surrounds us as I begin healing and fixing her.

I travel into her body wirelessly, and I start going through her body, fixing up her joints, cables and other things that might be wrong. Once everything is done there, I move to her exoskeleton, and starts repairing her there. I fix any scratches and tears, and finally, repairing her ear and bent snout. After about an hour, I'm finally done with everything, and return to my body. The blue bubble disappears, and I pass out from exhaustion.

 _Foxy's POV_

I start feeling myself power on, and I test my joints, making sure they work properly, which very oddly, they do.

I open my eyes, and look at myself. I'm shocked that I'm completely repaired.

I look to my right, and gasp, seeing Bon sitting right next to me. I look around, seeing all the toys in the room, as well as Mike, looking at me. Mike suddenly cries out: "You're awake!"

I cringe at his loudness, but yelp when suddenly I am hugged tight by him, causing me to chuckle and hug back.

As he was having some hug fest, I waved at the others, smiling and nodding in appreciation.

When I looked down at Bon again, he was awake and looking right at me. When Mike caught his marbles and calmed down before quickly walking away blushing, I walked over to Bon and gave him a hug. Before I knew it, I was…. Crying into his shoulder.

I was crying as I whispered thank you, clinging to him tight as the thoughts of my past slammed into me. I wailed into him, just letting everything out, not caring who saw. The memories filled me: The memories of when I stabbed the kid, when my legs were torn off, when my arm was used as a baseball bat, when Freddy… Raped me… multiple times… I cried harder at those thoughts, and Bon just held me tighter as I clung to him like a lifeline.

Then I started crying in happiness: Seeing all the toys back, finally reunited with Mangle, BonBon here fixed me like I'm brand new and I was finally gone from that horrible place.

That guard, is the reason to thank for this… The guard who I thought was so weird, has done so much for me. Sure he needs to work on fighting, but he's never been in this situation before either. For him to actually care about me as much as he does and even let me stay in his quarters, is more than I could ask for.

I finally get a grip, clean up my face, nod to Bon, and get up, walking over to the security guard. I get to him, and I hug him close, whispering: "Thank you."

He hugged me back after a second, and we just stood there for a minute. I don't know why he was, but I was to feel him as long as possible.

Eventually when we both let go, I went back to the couch and sat down, blushing but hoping he wouldn't notice. Right when I closed my eyes I heard Bon say something that made my eyes shoot open.

"So Mangle, are you ready to get fixed?"

"Yes."

I shot up: "WHAT?!"

Bon looked at me like I was nuts: "Yes Foxy, Mangle is being fixed as well."

I had tears, once again: "That's… Great!"

Without any further interruptions, I saw Mangle slither over to Bon, and literately wrap herself around him. Once that was done, they both started glowing a light blue, followed by what appeared to be thick cables connecting them. Once that happened, they both just sat there, knocked out, or so it seemed.

Eventually, they both started moving, and I thought it was just over, wondering what he did, when suddenly there was a bright flash that blinded all of us. Once our vision came back, I was amazed at what I saw.

Mangle, there she was, a full vixen again, clinging to Bon, her body, arms, legs, everything was back. I was so happy to see my best friend finally back.

The blue orb disappeared, and Bon's eyes shot open gasping, followed by him passing out…? After another minute, Mangle opened her eyes slowly, and looked down. She screamed and jumped up, hugging her own body. Once she stopped fangirling, she looked at me, and jumped on me hugging me tight, followed by her saying: "FOXY I'M FIXED!"

I chuckled and hugged back: "That you are."

Fred added to me: "Foxy, your pirate voice is gone I noticed."

I blushed and whispered: "For the last 8 years it has been."

He replied: "Don't you want it back?"

I thought about it actually, wondering: "Um… It would fix my character, but I just don't know since it would be more for a male than a female like me."

He nods and goes back to talking to Mike.

I let go of Mangle, and I ask her something that shocks her:

"So, can we finally call you Vixey again?"

Her eyes shot wide, and she stuttered out: H- H- how do you..-"

"I remember your name Vix, I remember it clear as day."

She blushed bright, but eventually nodded; I smiled and hugged her again.

 _Mike's POV_

Eventually when everything calmed down, I mentioned to Fred how the originals were trying to kill me, Foxy and Man- I mean Vixey. His eyes went black which freaked me out.

He growled: "They… shall… pay…"

I turned to Vixey whose eyes were also black. I looked at Bon but he was still knocked out, and Diana whose eyes also were black. I was officially freaked out: "Uhhhhh, guys?"

They all blinked and their eyes went back to normal. When they saw my facial expression, they all looked down except for Fred who sighed: "Sorry about that… When we get mad or protective, we go into another mode different from our regular personalities."

I chuckled: "It's alright, just don't let me piss you off…"

I talked to Fred about what the originals were doing, as well as what Foxy said about how Freddy could have a bigger plan, also coming from the manager. He seemed frustrated, but eventually, he spoke: "Well, I guess we have to make our own plan huh?"

Diana, out of everyone, spoke: "Why don't we call an old ally?"

Fred's eyes went wide, turning to her slowly. Eventually he slowly looked back at me, knowing I want an explanation, so he said softly: "We have an old ally that we haven't contacted in years, but he might be able to help us."

"Who?" I asked.

"His name… *Sighs* is The Marionette."


	11. Learning Of The Past

********NOTE: There isn't a note here...********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **... ENJOY!**************

 _Chapter 11_

 _Learning of the Past_

 _Freddy's POV_

"Do you know where they are?"

I looked up to Goldie: "No, I don't. If I did I'd be there already."

He chuckles and rolls his eyes: "Uh huh, and just blow our cover."

I growled and just looked back at the table. I turned to look at Bonnie, who was still pretty beat up, and Chica, who was still unconscious. I looked back up at Goldie: "What if we call the boss?"

His eyes went darker than they already were, and he grabbed me lifting out of my chair: "No, way, in hell, will we, do that."

"Do what?" I heard a rough voice say.

Me and Goldie turned, to see an old friend at the door way, I gasped out: "S- S- Springtrap?!"

He slowly walked in: "That's me… Now, what… is going on here?"

Goldie put me down, and spoke for me: "We are thinking of a plan, since the one me and you thought of wasn't going to work."

He nods: "We need a hunter." He looks at me, I mumble: "Shit."

 _Vixey's POV_

My eyes grow wide at Fred's response: "M- M- Marionette?"

"Yes, I know where he is, he told me before he left 20 years ago."

I yelled: "WHERE?!"

He sighs: "I am not allowed to say where, HOWEVER, I can go to him and contact him, tell him what's going on, and maybe he will help us."

I nod: "Can I go with you?"

"Unfortunately no." He shakes his head slowly.

I just growl and walk to the kitchen, and I yell at Mike: "Dude, you got any oil?!"

I hear him grumble "Shit." which made me chuckle.

Eventually, after I drank some that he got from the garage, I went over and started talking with Foxy, which I haven't done in a while.

After a bit, we decided to go into the back yard, to talk more privately about things.

"Soooo, I hear you have a thing for Mikey eh?"

Foxy's cheeks lit up: "N- No I don't!"

I chuckle: "Come on now… Spill it…"

Foxy jumps: "I don't!"

I smile: "Then why are your cheeks red?"

She growls.

"Come on Fox, I know you, you haven't been with anyone since Rick was here, that is, until Fred killed him…"

"Don't remind me…" she growled again.

"Plus… I know that smell anywhere…"

Her eyes went wide in alert, knowing what I was talking about she crossed her legs.

I just laugh: "Oooooo Foxy!"

"SHUT UP!" Her face as red as a tomato.

I eventually stop laughing: "Why don't you talk to him about it?"

She looks at me quickly, and snaps: "He won't like me… I'm an old dusty animatronic! I'm like 35, and how old is he? 23 at most?! I don't got any chance with that man!"

I pat her shoulder: "If you don't try, you'll regret it later…"

She growls and puts her head down, but suddenly shoots her head up: "What about you?!"

"Huh?" I look at her with shock, and some confusion.

"I know you like Fred, I've seen it!"

I chuckle: "Oh because I'm loving? Foxy, he's my dad…"

She blushes bad and looks down: "Oh…"

I smile: "Now Marty I can get behind…"

She shoots up: "How could you say that?!"

"What?! I think he's kinda cute!"

She sighs: "Vix, you can't date Marionette."

"If you can try with Mike, I can try with Marty."

She slams her head into the table again, causing me to laugh.

 _Freddy's POV_

As I walk through the forest and dirt trails, I wonder where the hell I am going. I walk in their general direction of where the guard drove off, but I don't have any sort of trail. I see a bunch of houses, along with a dirt trail that goes right in-between the 2 rows. I walk down that trail, knowing it won't take me anywhere, but tries anyways. I keep looking in the backyards, some having nothing, some having a pool, one having an old car, some ha-

Whoa what? An old car? That means food…

I try opening the gate, but it's locked. "Screw it." I just rip the gate off like it's a piece of paper, and go to the car.

After discovering there was no oil or lube anywhere, I check the trash for any real food, empty.

I just walk away and continue down the trail like nothing happened.

As I walk, I look at the houses, the yards, and in windows. Most of the houses are dark, which doesn't help me much. However in the distance, ugh so much distance, I see a lit up house. I smile at that and make my way towards it.

When I get there, I smile big knowing it's the right house. I even see someone coming out. Right as I was about to attack them, I looked closer to see it was an old lady. "Gahhhh." I just growl and continue down the trail.

Eventually the row of houses end, and I start to think I'm not even in the right area. Whether I am or not I do not know, but either way, this is bullshit.

 _Golden Freddy's POV_

As I sit at the table with Springtrap, we talk about old times: "… and when he tripped and broke his nose, oh man it was funny."

He replied in his usual, worn-down voice: "I remember that day… It was definitely… a different one…"

I continued to talk: "You remember about 45 years ago, at the diner, when that guy Bob, the one with the top hat came in, and just started talking random bullshit in German?"

Spring chuckles: "Oh man yes… I still can't believe… That happened..." He takes a minute to chuckle and breathe, before continuing: "I remember when… You were made… Oh Phillip was so happy… to see another one… on the stage with me. I was happy too… Definitely a good day…"

I asked him: "How old are you?"

He sighed: "Well… You're 50… so I have to be… probably… 68."

My jaw dropped: "I didn't think you were that old…"

"But I am… I am an old grandpa… There are 4 generations below me now… I've been off stage for… over 45 years."

I asked him a difficult question: "How much longer do you have?"

"Honestly… We should be dead… by your age… But somehow… I've beaten the odds… So I don't really know…"

My eyes were wide: "I should be dead?!"

"Age wise yes… But for your condition… You'll probably live… to my age…"

I relaxed after hearing that: "Well with the past out of our way, what plan you got?"

"We wait… for Freddy… We wait for his word… We wait till he says he found them… We won't know till he returns… If he shall not return by noon… We execute 'Hunter's Bound'."

 _Mike's POV_

I decided to sit on the couch and talk with Bon: "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure buddy, anything! What's up?"

Mike then said: "How did you do that? With the orb and just fixing out of nowhere, how did you do it?"

He sighed, and then he looked at me: "When I was made, I discovered the power by accident. I was sitting one day just playing with one of my toys, and it broke. I started to cry, and just wanted my toy back, when suddenly I started glowing blue, and so did my toy. In seconds it all ended, my toy was fixed again, and I was dizzy for a minute.

So I thought about it, and wondered what the heck happened. Eventually, Diana got hurt; she tripped and broke her arm. I went over to her, grabbed her shoulder, and just thought about fixing her arm. Instead of it going the way I planned, we both exploded into smoke and I went flying into a wall. She wasn't hurt at all from it thankfully, but I had one hell of a headache.

So I went into the storage room, and started going through a bunch of books, just seeing what I could learn since I have always been a natural reader. Instead of finding out what it was that makes me able to do this thing, I learned how to do other things like cook and drive and even fly a plane!

Through all my searches, I was unable to find anything about this, power that I have.

After a while of searching, however, I discovered the older animatronics in the back room. I thought for a while, and decided to go back there to see if any of them knew anything. They quickly chased me away, and I was unable to get any answers, until probably 2 or 3 nights later.

Foxy came out, and she actually called me over. Hesitant of course, but I eventually went over to her. She wanted to know what I wanted, and I told her about this thing that has been going on with me. I didn't know better, but she told me I shouldn't just go to random people telling them about my power. However, she was able to somewhat explain that I might have some magical ability. How it works and what it does exactly she didn't know, but she did know I should investigate more. I didn't know how, but she said there was some books in the room she was staying and that she would get them for me, which I appreciated.

The next night she brought me the books, and they were all about supernatural stuff. The first 2 books didn't help at all, but the 3rd book is where I got all my answers.

Apparently I have this supernatural healing ability, and I can heal anyone and anything. How I got it is still a mystery, but rumors have it that I got it from Marionette."

My brain literately hurt from the super long explanation that Bon just told me. I had to close my eyes for a minute just to process everything he just said. Eventually I was able to think everything over, and I was finally able to look at him and just say: "Wow."

"Yeah, sorry the explanation was so long, I just wanted to explain everything."

I then asked: "Who is this, Marionette?"

He sighed, knowing it was going to be another long explanation: "Well, the Marionette is how do you say, our leader. However he disappeared like 20 years ago, and ever since than Fred has been in charge.

Rumor has it Fred knows where he is, and soon we are planning to go to him about your crisis. The reason is because your crisis is our crisis, since Foxy and Vixey are involved, plus not only do we care about you, we know that soon we will be apart of all of this, so we might as well plan for it.

Marionette is a supernatural person, and another rumor has it that he is the one that gave me my healing ability. Why he gave it to me no one knows, but oh well.

He is a black, slim fellow. He has a white mask with purple tear streaks and red cheeks like the rest of us toys. He wasn't made with an endoskeleton, so I made him one, and installed it in him.

Ever since then, he has been able to do things we can't. He can teleport, he can float from place to place instead of walking, he can read minds, just all sorts of amazing stuff.

About 20 years ago, he was tired of living in this abandoned place, so he told Fred his location he was going to go, and just teleported there. We haven't seen him since, and none of us besides Fred know where he is."

Again, struggling to process all of this, but I was finally able to: "He sounds interesting."

"Indeed, however it is getting early in the morning, you must be exhausted."

I am, and I need to sleep, so I just nodded at him, went over telling everyone goodnight, and just went to my room. Once I got there, I passed out since my head was throbbing from all the info I have learned tonight.

 **There is chapter 11!**

 **Now before I say anything else...**

 **... _ **Review from JasonVUK...**_**

 _ **... Review from JasonVUK...**_

 _ **... Review from JasonVUK...**_

 _ **... Review from JasonVUK...**_

 _ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **... Review from JasonVUK...**_**_**_**__

 _ **... Review from JasonVUK.**_

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Thank you! I'm glad you like the story, and even though half of the reviews were more funny than anything, I still appreciate them!********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **QUESTION: As you all know, I am writing the sequel story... The question is: Should I continue writing it as the sequel, or just add the chapters onto this story?********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT/RECTANGLE (Dont ask)********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **~SunWolf~********************


	12. Glowing Eyes

**I like donuts...**

 **... that's it...**

 **... HAPPY FRIDAY!**

 _Chapter 12_

 _Glowing Eyes_

 _Mike's POV_

When I finally wake up the next day, I stretch and look at the time. I am shocked that it is 6 in the evening. I stand and go downstairs to get some coffee, when suddenly I freeze.

I see Fred, Diana & Bon all asleep on the couch, with Vixey on the floor and Foxy in my chair. I then remember earlier, and shake my head as I continue to the kitchen for my coffee.

Once I finally make my coffee, I go and sit at the table, drinking it. I hear movement, and turn around seeing all of them start to wake up, Foxy waking up first: "Good morning Mike."

"Good morning." I continue drinking my coffee.

Vixey walks over, and asks: "What are you drinking?"

"Coffee, it helps me wake up." Her eyes lit up.

"Can I have some?"

"You all can, the machine over there will give you some."

Literately, every single animatronic walks over to it, which surprises me. They all get a cup and fill it, before drinking the coffee. I'm glad they enjoy it, but soon regret it.

The animatronics turn into bouncing balls, literately…

The animatronics start going jittery, jumping all over the place as they talk quickly about random crap I don't really understand.

Vixey and Foxy wrestle on the ground, Bon and Fred arm wrestle, while Diana just bounces standing in her spot.

This is going to be a long night.

I just walk over to the couch and sit down. I look over to my left, just to see the 2 vixens spinning on the ground laughing: "Who knew they could be this energetic…"

I hear Bon cry out, knowing he just lost his match I chuckle. I then just lay on the couch to try and relax, when suddenly my ankle is grabbed and yanked.

Next thing I know, I'm on top of Foxy, who is blushing and giggling, as I am blushing as well. Suddenly she starts tickling me, which my response is to scream and flail like a drunk worm. She just laughs and keeps tickling, as I try getting out of her grip. Eventually, I just lunge myself backwards flying off, only to hear an "oof" followed by a pair of arms and legs around. I see the white on them and know it's Vixey, to which I just go: "Oh crap."

Suddenly Foxy lunges at me, and starts tickling me again, to which I try fighting. Eventually Foxy stops and sits up smiling, followed by Vixey letting me go. I glare at Foxy growling, to which she gives me a _Come at me bro_ face. I smirk, and lunge at her, which makes her gasp as I tackle and pin her down.

She growls and tries freeing her arms, which if she really tried she could, but instead she weakly did it and I pinned harder, pressing my body to hers to pin her body down.

She gasps, and I smirk at her, when she suddenly shoots her head forward and licks my neck, to which I gasp in shock yet pleasure.

I stare her down, to which she just giggles and smirks, to which I return the favor by biting her neck. She moans and I freeze from how loud it was.

From our perspective, I just pinned Foxy and we teased each other in a friendly way… I think… But the others think otherwise. I turn my head behind me and my eyes widen.

What they saw was me on top of Foxy with her legs on my sides and her arms pinned, and they thought something else was going on, to that they both went: "Oooooo get her big boy!"

I blush bright red, and jump off rubbing my neck, to which she just laid there blushing, hiding her face. I look over to Vixey, who was giggling to herself, and I lightly punched her in her shoulder, to which she just smirked and got up, walking away.

I went back to the kitchen to get some food. As soon as I opened the fridge, I heard a lot of running followed by clanging. I slowly turn my head to see every single animatronic there staring at me with wanting eyes. I groan: "You all want food too?"

They all nod their heads at the same time, to which I just get out some food and start cooking.

Once everything is done, I am finally able to enjoy my meal, along with everyone else in the house.

I turn to Fred, and I ask him a question I've wanted to ask all day now: "When are you contacting Marionette?"

 _Freddy's POV_

"How the hell was I supposed to find the house with no lead or trail?!"

Goldie smacks me: "USE YOUR NOSE! GET A SCENT!"

I growl: "You know my nose doesn't work!"

Goldie groans and throws his arms up: "For fucks sake… BONNIE! YOU GO!"

"Whatever." He just calmly walks out the building and in the direction of where the car went. I just growl and walk away.

Goldie follows me to my room, to which I turn around: "What the hell do you want?"

He grabs me and pins me to the wall and quietly says: "If you fuck up this plan… I swear you won't ever walk the same again Fazbear."

I just glare at him, not even intimidated at his actions. I then swung my knee up, getting him right in the jackpot since he suddenly yelped and let go before dropping to his knees.

I chuckle and say: "I do not care if you think you're in charge, you can't overpower me, I'm Freddy Fazbear! I own this place!

You shall never win! I will always win! I am invincible! No one can take me down! I am the ultimate winner! HAHAHA-"

…

 _Springtrap's POV_

As I watch Freddy fall, I look over to my old friend Goldie: "Are you… ok?"

Goldie looks up at me; clearly he's not ok.

"Come on… I will help… you up."

I help him, and we slowly walk over to the table before I sit him down. I then ask him: "Do you… need a… beer?"

He nods, and with that, I go and get him a beer, sliding it down the table to him: "You've always been a good friend and bartender Springy."

I chuckle at his comment: "I try… comrade… Now we need… To think about… What to do… When Bonnie finds… the others."

I see him think, which he can think faster than me considering I am 68, my computer is starting to weaken greatly, and I can feel my end soon. However I don't let any of them know, as they will lose focus.

Suddenly he says: "If we find out where they are, we can get our team together, and just charge to their new home."

I look at him weirdly: "Yes… and then… we get killed… by the town… for seeing us."

He stomps his foot walking away then coming back: "What do you have then you old grandpa? We don't have any good ideas!"

A thunderous voice: "I do!"

My eyes widen in horror, as does Goldie's. We slowly turn in the direction of the voice.

The voice continues: "Why do you use stealth?"

I blink at him, staying silent, so he continues: "Use stealth… Once you find the location, sneak your way over there. So split up and find different ways to get there so when you approach the house, you can approach it from all angles. Once you're there, spy for a bit.

Spy on them, see what they're up to. Find out what they are capable of, and when you find weak spots, go in and attack at those spots. There are not very many, just Foxy, Mangle and that pathetic guard, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about!

However you do it, just get it done, and bring Foxy back to me. I don't care what you do to the guard or Mangle, just bring Foxy back alive."

I nod, as well as Goldie, and he leaves. As soon as he leaves, I turn to Goldie, who is oddly enough, shaking.

"Don't be… such a… baby. We can do this… We know what… We are doing… and if we stick… together… we will be fine."

He nods, and I smile: "Let's have this cold one together."

 _Marionette's POV_

#

I swing my sword, chopping up the bushes and targets that I lay out. A dummy shoots out of the other bush, and I spin and chop it's head off like it's nothing.

I growl as I sung that song, remembering how my daughter died 25 years ago; Freddy you son of a bitch…

I might never get my revenge, but I shall become better than them, like I always have been! "FOR SOPHIE!" I drive my blade through a tree, and suddenly the tree falls. I smile at my victory.

Suddenly I hear walking, and I shoot my glare in that direction; what I see almost makes me faint.

I semi-bright brown bear with rosy cheeks is walking in my direction, determination on his face and a blade on his back.

"Impressive Fredrick…"

When he finally sees me, his eyes light up, and I just wave my arm over before walking away from him. I hear him following, and I smile more, walking into my shack. Right when he enters I'm already at the bar with 2 beers on it. He chuckles, closing the door and walks over, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bar.

For the longest time, we didn't say anything. We just smiled and drank our beers. Once we were both done, we looked at our bottles, at each other, nodded, and I grabbed 2 more giving one to him.

We only took a drink or 2 before I finally stated: "What is the scoop?"

He chuckles: "Oh man, more… *Looks around* it's so much bullshit it makes Rosanne look nice."

I suddenly spit my beer across the counter and collapse onto the ground laughing. Eventually I recover and clean up the mess before looking at him, a smirk still present on my face: "Define bullshit."

He chuckled but suddenly goes stern: "Originals."

My chuckle suddenly turns into a death stare: "What is that fucking bear planning now?"

"Let me tell you the long story…

It started when Vixey reappeared, which she did. She needed help and we decided to help her. Apparently Foxy needed repairing so Bon repaired both the vixens with the healing you gave him. After a while, we all talked and I learned that Freddy is planning something big, what it is we don't know, but it won't be good.

There is also a possibility that there are other people involved, I'm not sure who exactly but it could be Golden Freddy."

I look down shaking my head: "I wonder if Springtrap is involved…"

I looked up to see him staring at me, shocked: "Springtrap?"

I nod: "Yes, Springtrap. I don't think he's dead but honestly I don't know."

We both are silent for a while, before finally I look him in the eyes again, and ask: "You want me to come back don't you?"

He sighs: "If you can handle the changes, yes."

 _Bonnie's POV_

I go straight down this dirt path. By the looks of it, Freddy was here the night before. Funny how if just kept going he would've found them. I guess that's the downside to having a broken nose, stupid bear…

As I finally reached the end of the trail, I looked both ways, seeing Freddy's path go down the left one. I chuckle and turn right, going down this path for a little while. Eventually I reach another trail with houses on both sides, and turn down it walking slowly.

Eventually, I find some lit up houses. The first 3 have nothing of interest, one was kind of disturbing, and one was having a party…

Suddenly, I stop; looking at the house I see Foxy standing at the door. I grin knowing I finally found the house.

I push the button on my shoulder, which sends a signal back to the pizzeria.

The thing beeps, and I smile, knowing the signal was sent, and now I just wait for the response.

As I wait, I keep looking from the path, seeing the guard, Foxy and Mangle talk. Boy they look like such good prey…

Wait… Mangle… She's a full Vixen… And Foxy's fixed…

"Oh shit…"

 _Springtrap's POV_

I smile, finally seeing the light on the receiver light up followed by that beautiful beep I've missed so much.

I look to Goldie, who is looking at me smiling, and I push the button sending the signal back.

Once the light turns green, the location comes up on the display, which I grin more: "He doesn't live far…"

Goldie replies: "Good, so what is the plan?"

"Stealth my old friend… Stealth…"

He looks at me curiously: "Are you coming with us Spring?"

I sigh: "I wish I could… But I am… too old… I wouldn't make… it back here."

He looks sad, which makes me sad, then he asks a question I wish he never did: "You won't be here a week from now will you?"

I close my eyes, just sitting there for the longest time, not sure what to tell him.

As much as I want to be here, for the last couple of months my computer has been reporting errors all over the place, along with more failures coming up. My operating system is failing along with my mechanics, and even though I can be repaired, my memories could become corrupt so I'd be dead either way.

Eventually, I look up at him, and calmly say: "No."

He looks down; it's quite obvious he's in pain, and I wish I could fix it. I think of an idea: "Goldie… Me and you… Let's go."

He looks up: "Where?"

I sigh: "Instead… of a week… living in this dump… Me and you… Let's go somewhere… as a final tribute."

He looks worried: "But won't your computer give out quicker?"

"Yes… however… We should spend our final night… having fun… not backwashing… in this shithole."

He nods and looks down: "You have a point."

I smile: "Want to go… to _The Hole_?"

His eyes lit up at that: "It's been 30 years!"

I shrug: "Might as well… try."

He raises and eyebrow then looks around: "What would we bring?"

I smile, reaching into me for something, then I throw him a key: "The metal box over there, open it."

He tilts his head in curiosity, then walks over to the box. He opens the box, and gasps.

I smile: "It's a… goodbye box… It has everything… to have a good final night… as well as important documents… that I'm handing down… to you."

He looks up and smiles: "Let's do this dad."

 _Diana's POV_

As everyone chats and has fun, I stand here, not really knowing how to socialize or make friends.

I think of anything I can do, when suddenly I think of an idea.

I decide to go out to the backyard, just to look at the outdoors, as I've never done before.

One out here, I look around, seeing all the green, the grass under my feet, the trees and bushes flowing with the calm wind, it was quite relaxing really. What really got my attention was the sky, all the stars that I've read about in books shining in the sky, so beautiful really.

I walk to the fence to see what is beyond it, when I got there, it was quite, boring really. Nothing but a dirty dirt trail, that you can tell has had years of abuse. I saw other houses, a few trash cans, glowing eyes, a couple of dead bushes, some tra…

Glowing eyes? OH SH-

…

I look up after being dazed, and I realize I'm on the ground on the dirt road now. Getting my focus back I am suddenly filled with fear as I see Bonnie staring right at me. His words will haunt me forever: "Looks like we're gonna have some fun now eh?" I try screaming, but it's no use…

 **#: I had song lyrics here, but due to copyright reasons I removed them.**

 **HELLO! ^.^ This was a long chapter compared to the others, so I hope you enjoyed!**

 **So, I asked in the last chapter whether I should put the sequel into this story and just make it one really long story, and Rikku-056 left something that I really thought about...**

 **Review: _Well... if you DID tack the sequel onto this as an extension, you'd want to mark the start of it as such... Honestly wouldn't be the first time I saw a story with more than 30 chapters... mind, my currently spotted record stands at 390,000 words across over 100 chapters... dunno if they've expanded since, but at the time, it wasn't complete... which was 2 years ago._**

 **I thought about this, and to be honest, I like really long stories, however with that review in mind, and with how the story ends and the sequel begins, it's probably best to say I will leave it as a separate story, so there will be a sequel to this story!**

 **That's about all I have, tomorrow I will be uploading the next chapter just for the hell of it!**

 **HAVE A GOOD FRIDAY EVERYONE! (Saturday for most the world but oh well)**

 **~SunWolf~**


	13. Home Sweet Terror

**LET ME THROW THIS OUT THERE:**

 **THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME DARK THINGS! IF YOU ARE SENSATIVE, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

 **... enjoy ^.^**

 _Chapter 13_

 _Home Sweet Terror_

 _Fred's POV_

I smile as me and Marionette catch up; his stories are pretty interesting actually: "So, you're telling me you actually fought off 3 wolves with your bare hands?"

Marionette smiles: "Yup, I'll tell you the story if you like…"

I smile: "Why not…"

He sighs and looks off into the distance: "It was about 7 years ago, I was walking through the forest, just in my Zen, when suddenly I spot 3 wolves in the distance. They start running for me, and my automatic instinct was to fight them… So I zipped up a tree instead almost shitting myself-"

At this point I was laughing hard, not sure if it was the story of the 5 beers I've had, but oh well…

"- Haha… Anyways, as I was looking down, I was thinking of anything to distract them, so I broke off a branch and chucked it at them. One of them backed up, so I jumped down and kicked both of them with a spinning kick. They backed up but quickly jumped for me. I grabbed the one by the head and used him as a bat to hit the other 2 before chucking the one into the tree I was in. They all ran away and I stood there victorious."

 _Mike's POV_

I sigh as deep thoughts are running through my head: "When do you think he'll be back?"

Foxy looks at me: "The hell should I know…"

I sigh and sit back on the couch, just overthinking.

I look over, seeing Bon and Vixey talk about things like CPU's and gears, which sounded interesting since I'm a computer guy but shrugged it off.

I look over to Diana… Wait…: "Guys… Where is Diana?"

Everyone suddenly is looking around. Next thing I know everyone is jumping up staring outside.

I slowly turn, and I swear my balls went to my throat.

Bonnie, is standing, at my patio door: "Oh son of a bitch…"

He slams his fists through the door, shattering it, before calmly saying: "Hello."

Foxy lets out a screech which blew my ears out, and she charges at him, before long the entire gang is fighting Bonnie.

Suddenly I see Chica joining the fight, and I run upstairs to get my gun that I remembered I had.

I enter my room, and I suddenly go pale.

He chuckles: "We meet again Mike…"

 _Golden Freddy's POV_

I breathe in a deep breath: "We finally made it you old timer…"

He chuckles: "That… we did."

I look around the area, smiling as memories of when I was younger come flooding back to me: "The hole… It hasn't changed a bit."

"That's… for sure… I did miss… this place."

I put the stuff down as we both sit on the log, and I look at Spring: "What do you say dad, one last round?"

He smiles: "If you hand… me a beer… first… it's on."

I smile big, going into the cooler and handing him a beer, before I set up the fishing poles: "Here ya go."

He smiles as he opens his beer: "Now this… is what I call… Father son time."

I chuckle, and before long, we both are drinking a beer while fishing.

As we talk and joke around, my line tugs: "Hey I got something!"

"About time… rookie."

I just roll my eyes and pull the fish out: "FUCK YES!"

I hear my dad laughing: "Good work!"

"Thanks dad. I learned from the best."

I see him blush slightly before we return to our jokes and drinking. This is going to be a good night.

 _Foxy's POV_

I see the others join the fight; at the same time I see Chica come running to Bonnie's aid: "Crap you're alive?!"

I shove Bonnie into a table before smashing a chair onto his head: "TAKE THAT YOU FAT BUNNY BASTARD!"

Apparently calling a purple bloated excuse of the Easter Bunny a fat bunny bastard is a bad idea, since he suddenly roars and jumps up charging me. I smile, and right when he's in reach I bolt out of the way, making him smash right into and through the wall.

"DAMN BITCH!" I hear Bon scream, which makes me turn, only to see Chica chasing Bon in a circle. I roll my eyes: "HIT HER!"

"I DON'T FIGHT! I HEAL!"

I groan, before walking over calmly, and right when she's in my distance, I swing my leg at her face, smashing her face into her skull. She flies to the ground, twitching and buzzing: "Got it."

I see Bonnie looking right at me with rage in his semi-working eyes, when suddenly I hear a screech followed by smashing coming from upstairs. My eyes shoot wide: "MIKE!"

A dark voice says behind me: "You're not going anywhere…"

I slowly turn my head, and gasp: "It's you…"

 _Mike's POV_

I go flying into the wall, smashing into it. I groan looking up, to see Freddy just calmly walking towards me: "What's wrong little man? Can't handle a cuddly teddy bear?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You're supposed to entertain children and be happy, NOT A MONSTEROUS KILLER!"

He chuckles: "Silly little Mike, I don't think you get it…"

I tilt my head, and he gets closer while continuing: "Entertaining children is just where we landed! We weren't made there to do that. We weren't made in the factory of happy dreams. The only one even made in a factory was Foxy, Vixey and the toys, as you know them as Bon, Fred and Diana. Anyone else you know about wasn't made there.

You see Mike, we are supernatural. We have these suits yes, but you can completely take me apart, you will find mechanical parts, but you will see they are not working. I am not a robot, but rather your worst nightmare."

His eyes suddenly go red: "Why can't you see what you are in for? Can't you see that you are staring at hell himself?! I am a supernatural entity that has mechanical insides! This means I can still act like a computer, thus get into things in ways no one else can! So when you can just type and shit, I can actually enter a computer with my mind!

Oh, and since I'm supernatural, I can just simply go into you and rip your soul apart with my bare hands. But I do this instead as it can cause you more trauma and pain before I permantely end your pathetic life.

So tell me, Mike, what is sooo important that you wanna even try to challenge me?"

I smile: "Foxy." I suddenly shoot the gun in his direction and pull the trigger several times, which shockingly works.

He gasps multiple times, looking down at his wounds, before collapsing to his knees and falling.

Apparently, his little episode of explaining how he is a supernatural creature was either false, or killing him was just easier than I expected...

Right when he falls, I hear smashing coming from downstairs, which concerns me.

I run downstairs to see what is happening, when suddenly I go paler than before.

Well first of all, my wall is, still SORT OF there, my patio furniture, well let's just say it will make good firewood, but all that isn't what I'm focused on: "What in the great gold balls is that thing?!"

He laughs darkly: "Look Fox', your little man has arrived."

Foxy looks at me, then back: "Don't touch him."

"Oh I won't… I'll just kill him." I shit myself.

 _Marionette's POV_

"NO! I told you it wasn't what it looked like!"

He slams his beer onto the table: "YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU BASICALLY FUCKED ANOTHER DUDE!

I throw my arms up: "IT DIDN'T GO LIKE THAT!"

"REALLY MARTY?! THEN TELL ME HOW IT WENT!"

"Uhhhh, well in Memphis I went to the bar… As I was drinking, me and this hot chick started talking and drinking, before I knew what was happening, we were stumbling across the road to her apartment. When we got there, we both got naked and she pulled me on her. That's when I gasp, since I suddenly started making out with her, and I grinded on her. When I grinded, I felt a penis, so I jumped up, threw my clothes on and I ran out!"

I see Fred fall out of his chair laughing, which made me growl, but I just shrugged it off: "Asshole."

Eventually we both calm down, and I look at him: "So do you think we should get back to your home?"

His eyes go wide: "I forgot… about that…"

I raise my eyebrow: "You ok?"

He hiccups: "Never better…"

I groan while facepalming"Shit I got you drunk."

"I HAVENT DRANK… IN YEARS MAN!"

"Figures…" I roll my eyes and sigh, when suddenly I get a buzz in my ass. I pull out the secret pager that no one except a few know about, and my eyes widen when it says: _Help me – Foxy_.

I told her never to page me unless it was an ultimate crisis that she couldn't handle: "Fred we got to go now."

He looks at me: "Why?"

"Foxy… She sent a distress signal."

He shoots up faster than a bullet: "Back room! Pump out the alcohol now!"

My eyes widen: "All of it?"

"Hell no, just enough so I can run!" He chuckles.

After I was done pumping him, oh boy that sounds wrong, we start running towards Mike's house. On the way there I am thinking in my head: _I will get you Freddy, revenge WILL BE MINE!_

As we start getting into the city, I just keep following Fred as he knows where to go. I could easily figure it out by teleporting, but I decide just to follow him as that wouldn't be fair to him; that and I don't trust him in his buzzed state.

Eventually we start running down a dirt road quickly, and when we get to supposedly the correct house, we both freeze a few feet away.

There is Diana on the ground, and she looked, horrifying.

First of all, she had bruises and scratches all over her body, and she was stripped naked, but that wasn't the worst part…

The worst part was the fact that there was thick white goo coming out of her and all on her body. Me and Fred look at each other, and I whisper to him: "You know what that is…?"

He slowly nods, and I shake my head in disgust: "Whoever raped her, will pay…"

 _Springtrap's POV_

I am having a blast with my son. It has been so many years since we've done this; we've both needed this.

Suddenly I hear him ask: "Hey dad, what do you say we have them?"

I raise my eyebrow: "Huh?"

He smiles, and puts his hand into his suit, which I found quite odd. Suddenly, I see him pull out a little metal box with gold around it; my eyes widen big and he says: "40 years dad, I didn't forget about them."

I blink a few tears away, remembering what my dad told me before he died over 60 years ago: _Take this son, keep them so when your time is up, you can enjoy them with your son one day. Give them to him, and make sure he keeps them until you know the time is special._

Tears roll down my cheeks, and he comes close, and opens the box. My eyes get even more wet as I see they are in perfect condition, I gasp out: "Son… These are… 63 years old… You… You remembered."

He smiles: "Dad, you've been there for me through everything, even went through shit you didn't deserve, just for me. You think I was going to forget about our final cigars?"

No one but us understands how rare these really are…

 **Welp, that is the end of this chapter...**

 **A review from TheEzyGuy00: _Oooh, nice story, a couple of grammar mistakes there and there, but still good nonetheless!_

 _I liked how you make Foxy a female, and inserted a bit of romance with good ol' Mikey... I'm not a big fan of shipping, but, if you plan to do so, this looks promising Cx_

**

 ** _Keep up the good work!_**

 **Thank you very much! Yeah there are some mistakes here and there, but we're not all perfect lol. Foxy being a female was actually kind of hard to write about, especially with all the fanart of Foxy being a badass with sunglasses and a cigar xD, but I was able to get the story going (Imagine in my head of female Foxy... Yeah I can't get that though very well).**

 **Not everyone is a fan of shipping, which is perfectly fine, and again, thank you for liking this story!**

 **I will say this: Towards the final chapters I was originally going to add some big romance... but... it didn't go that way.**

 **ANYWAYS, thank you guys for reading, the next chapter might be up tomorrow, if not, you guys know the Monday, Wednesday, Friday thing x3.**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

 **~SunWolf~**


	14. The Real Nightmare Begins

**HAPPY MONDAY!**

 **WARNING: DARK THEMES ABOUND!**

 _Chapter 14_

 _The Real Nightmare Begins_

 _Mike's POV_

I stand there, frozen literately in time as I stare at him. The blood, the darkness, it is so horrifying. Him speaking didn't help at all either: "So, are you ready to play a real game now?"

I start shaking at this point as he approaches me. I suddenly look past him to see Bonnie carrying Foxy into the room: "What did you do to her?"

He smiles: "Nothing yet; it's what's about to happen."

My eyes widen in horror, as I'm not prepared for what's coming…

Out of nowhere, I am hit hard from behind and I fly across the tile. I look up, and I gasp at the sight…

That big guy is on top of Foxy, pinning her down with a grin on his face. He brings his face close and whispers into her ear: "I wonder if you're as good as Freddy says you are."

Her eyes widen in horror, and he just grins and laughs: "Prepare yourself bitch."

I try to get up but I'm held down by Bonnie, which when the others try stopping the guy, Freddy just stops them.

Without warning I hear a scream, and I look up to see he has begun his dirty work. He lets out a satisfactory moan and looks at Foxy: "Not bad…"

I hear Foxy crying, which gets me angrier and angrier, but he just continues, thrusting over and over again, making her cry more and more.

I look up at Bonnie, and growl: "Go to hell you purple fuck."

He slams his knee into my skull, which almost knocks me out, but definitely made me dizzy, and probably even gave me a concussion.

I suddenly hear 2 gasps and I look up, my vision clearing I see that guy just finished… and by the look on Foxy's face, it was in her. Tears of anger and hatred begin forming in my eyes and he gets up, grinning as Foxy whimpers and goo runs out of her. He looks at her: "That's what happens when you misbehave… You were good this time, but next time I'll make sure you can't walk."

He gets up and walks over to me, and knocks me out.

 _Springtrap's POV_

I exhale deeply, smiling as the smoke travels into the sky. I look over at my son and chuckle: "You ok?"

He smiles: "I'm fine dad… These are just rough."

I laugh before saying: "They are made… of tobacco… THC… and gold."

He coughs: "Did you just say, gold?"

I nod: "I did… When you finish it… There is gold at… the end."

He smiles big: "How did you get these?"

I sigh: "I honestly don't know… it was your… grandfather… that got them… not me."

He looks down, almost like he's thinking about something really hard. "Interesting."

I smile, drink a little before puffing again: "I remember… When you were born… man was… Helen happy." I blink, and realize tears were rolling down my eyes. More tears roll down when an error pops up on my screen in my head saying: _Critical Error – Power Supply at Critical health_.

I hear Goldie say: "Who's Helen?"

I sigh: "Helen… Was your mother."

He almost drops his cigar, but regains himself and says: "Was?"

I nod: "Me and her… Got married… 60 years ago… After your… grandfather died… I was in… a great depression… I met Helen… And we had… a lot in… common."

I stop for a minute as more errors pop up, basically saying power low or power failure. I know my time is about up.

I sigh: "We got married… and about… 10 years later… We had you… and she was… so happy… However… She died… shortly after… of hard drive… failure."

I see Goldie crying slightly, and I weakly go over to him, hugging him: "She loved you… as do I… I love you son."

He whispers: "I love you dad."

Eventually we both calm down, and we continue to sit there, enjoying our cigars and our beers.

We talk for a little while, just about random things. Some are happy, others are sad, some are just plain weird. Either way, I'm enjoying my time with my son.

He suddenly asks me a question that shocked me: "Dad… Who really is boss? I've never known his name."

I gulp, looking at my feet trying to answer. I'm not even sure if I should, but you know what? He's my son, I will not hide anything from him anymore.

I look at him, and he looks back, curious.

"Son… His name… is Nightmare."

 _Mike's POV_

I wake up, and I am instantly filled with pain. I try to look around, but I am unable to move. All I know is that it is very dark.

I then remember what happened, and tears roll down my face as the memory tears me apart. I am filled with guilt as I was unable to help Foxy, which makes even more tears spill.

I hear a crash coming from a distance, and I whine to myself, not knowing what it is, as well as not knowing what to do. I hear yelling and more smashing, which makes me worry more, and I try everything I can just to sit up, but to no avail.

I suddenly shoot up, even with all the pain, when I suddenly hear a blood-curling scream. My eyes widen and my heart drops when I suddenly think about it, and know exactly where that scream came from: "Foxy…"

I try standing up, but I immediately fall flat again. I moan in pain, which after I then crawl to the door, so I can reach up and flip the light-switch. Once on, I look down and gasp, my eyes widen with horror.

My leg is bloody along with my shirt; 2 spots, one on my thigh, and one on my stomach, have a very red spot on them. I then gasp, realizing… I'm bleeding out.

Upon further investigation, I found out I have several deep slash marks in my stomach that are bleeding out, as well as a deep gash in my leg.

I whimper, but use what energy I have to get to the bathroom, and sit on the toilet. Once there, I get the first-aid kit, and begin wrapping up my wounds as I don't know how, nor do I have the time to stitch everything up. So I just tightly wrap everything and pray that it stays.

Once I am done, I limp out of the room slowly; once I hear those terror sounds though, I grab my knuckles and quickly make my way downstairs.

 _Foxy's POV_

I scream when I see Nightmare lash at Vixey, tearing her stomach open and making her fly into the wall, hitting it so hard she busts through it and gets stuck in the wall.

I wiggle but am unable to move due to my weakness and the fact that I'm tied up. I growl when Nightmare looks at me: "What?"

He smiles: "Growling are we? Did I not teach you a lesson earlier?"

I snap: "The only fucking thing you did was ruin me!"

He laughs, which makes me madder. His words: "What I did is make you feel real again!"

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD RAPING ME MAKE ME FEEL REAL?!""

"Maybe because that dumb human will never love you."

The realization on my feelings hits me like a freight train. It's true, I do love him. I love him a lot. I shouldn't love him, but I do. The thoughts and emotions over the past 4 days, I shouldn't be in love so soon, but I am.

I've done my research with Bon, and I know what love is about, and what lovers do. I can confirm that I am in love, and I am in love with that silly guard named Mike.

Now the question, how do I save him?

Here I am, tied up in a chair, nothing to do, too weak to do anything, watching my best friend of over 30 years get beaten and wrecked to death as I am taunted of my earlier torture. Boy this is a good day.

Not only are my eyes wide because Nightmare is going back over to Vixey, but I suddenly feel someone messing with my wrists. I hear a faint "Shhhh" behind me, so I relax my eyes and just stare at what Nightmare is doing.

Suddenly I feel less pressure on my wrists, and I wiggle, realizing that my arms are actually free. I turn around when Nightmare isn't looking, and I softly gasp when I see who is doing it.

First of all, I am practically shaking from how nervous yet excited I am to see him, but secondly I am freaked out at his dumb idea to try and free me. My eyes shoot wide when I hear a slice at my feet, and I realize my legs are free. He then whispers in my ear: "Don't move so he doesn't know."

I nod, smiling, knowing I'm free. However, I know I am not out of the dark yet, and neither is Vixey.

I think of other ideas that I can do. As I think, I whisper to myself: "Thank you Mike."

As I try to think some more, I suddenly see a black object flying at Nightmare. I realize it isn't an object.

 _Vixey's POV_

I clench my eyes shut, preparing myself for my fate to Nightmare. I don't even know what he is going to do, whether it'd be ripping me apart, tearing out my insides, taking advantage of me, who knows what he going to do.

I feel my tear ducts activate, and tears stream down my face. Looking down I see where he attacked me last, my stomach gashed open, wires hanging, scratches everywhere, no wonder my systems are starting to fail.

I try to move, but the pain along with the failures disables me to do so. Like Foxy, I am too weak to move, especially since Nightmare has ripped me open.

And what he did to Fred… My father… I swear if I make it out of this somehow, I will get my revenge.

He suddenly smacks me, causing me to yelp and whimper. More tears flow down my face, and I open my eyes to see him preparing again.

He pulls his arm back. I hear his claws sling out, and I know I'm a goner. I just wish I was able to tell Foxy how much I appreciate her, as well as tell Marionette the truth.

I see his arm swing, and I close my eyes to the inevitable.

"YOU DIRTBAG!"

My eyes fly open, and I gasp at the scene in front of me.

 _Marionette's POV_

"YOU DIRTBAG!"

I am shocked by the force my old arm caused when my fist contacts his jaw.

He groans and stumbles back into the wall, holding his mouth since my punch broke some of his teeth. He growls: "You will regret that Marionette."

"Bring it on asshole."

He roars and charges me, to which I actually feel a little threatened. His claw comes into my reach, and I jump out of the way, watching him crash into and through the wall.

I take the advantage and kick him hard right in the ass, sending him completely through the wall falling onto his face in the other room.

I calmly climb through the wall into the other room. I smile looking down at him, before calmly saying: "Is that all you got?"

"Nope."

I turn around and before I can see what is going on, I am punched hard right in the face, flying back into the other wall and falling to the ground.

I groan, opening my eye… eye… My left eye is broken.

I focus in, to see Freddy smiling at me. He says: "Hi."

I growl looking at him: "How are you still alive?"

He chuckles: "I was damaged yes, you heard apparently… However you think those little things will stop me?"

Nightmare gets back up, holding his face. Eventually he lets go and looks at Freddy and smiles: "Glad to see you back. Now, let's kill this bitch."

I get in a defensive stance, ready to attack or die trying. Right when Freddy starts walking towards me, I hear someone cry out: "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I suddenly see Vixey attacking Freddy from behind, climbing on him and punching his skull repeatedly. He keeps trying to get her off, when suddenly she latches her teeth into his skull, and bites hard. He screams and keeps trying to get her off, but with no use.

As this is going on, Nightmare jumps at me, and I jump as well. We collide falling onto the floor in a huge fist frenzy. He gets me a few good times, as do I to him, and as we fight, Vixey and Freddy are fighting as well.

I here yelling in the other room, and I take a quick glance to see Foxy and Bonnie fighting. Nightmare looks too, and cries out: "HOW ARE YOU FREE?!"

She smiles at him: "Magic asshole." then goes back to fighting Bonnie.

I swing at Nightmare, getting him in the jaw and breaking more of his teeth. He cries out holding his jaw, and looks over to Freddy, who finally is able to get Vixey off of him.

I suddenly see Freddy chuck Vixey across the room, smashing into the wall and getting knocked out: "VIXEY!"

I growl at Freddy, who is missing his hat along with an eye and ear. He touches his head, and his eye shoots wide: "You ate my hat…"

I smile: "What? Gonna cry about some dumb old hat?"

He roars: "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE HAT!"

He charges at the unconscious Vixey, and I try to go after him, only to be stopped by Nightmare.

I see hope of saving her vanish, when suddenly I see something that is heroic yet dumb.

Mike jumps out and tackles Freddy, beating him with the brass knuckles he has on. I say quietly: "The dumbass has balls I'll give him that…"

I turn to Nightmare, and I say calmly: "Shall we finish this?"

He growls, holding his jaw: "We shall finish this another time."

I raise an eyebrow, when suddenly he runs out of the room and out the front door: "Huh..."

 **Well, another chapter done here!**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **Let's start with someone who left multiple reviews (Hero LumiEre Lumanite) and I will answer them in the order they came in.**

 **I DID DIDN'T I?! *DRAMATIC GASP* Hehe, thank you for liking the story!**

 **... xDDDD Funny shit right there.**

 **Yes, it's the Marionette!**

 **Bon is magical and does have healing powers, however Bon is a male in this story.**

 **(End of reviews from Hero) Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **And a review from the lovely Rikku-056: Bonnie is toast, does he have butter on him as well? ... bad joke I'll shut up. Thank you, and yes we are onto our final 3 chapters after this!**

 **(End of reviews)**

 **Okay, SO, I was reading another story I like called Accelptance by LightAmari120, and I was mentioned in that story, basicallybeing thanked for favoriting/following the story, well you are welcome and thank you for, well, thanking me! I did not expect that! (I mentioned you in my story back, cx let da war begin hehe)**

 **Okay, enough of that, HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT PEEPS!**

 **~SunWolf~**


	15. Deep Thoughts

**HOLY CRAP ITS LATE DX**

 **... HAPPY 4-20!**

 _Chapter 15_

 _Deep Thoughts_

 _Freddy's POV_

I see Nightmare run out, and I know what that means. I punch Mike hard making him cry out and fly across the room. I jump up and run out with him, Bonnie following close behind. I hear Nightmare yell out: "Where's Chica?!"

I answer: "We lost her!"

He yells and just keeps running. We run through the forest and don't talk at all until we get back to the pizzeria, where Nightmare looks at all of us: "What the fuck was that?!"

My eyes go wide: "Sir, we tried to do what we can, but it was kind of hard without Goldie!"

"Then where, **IS HE?!** "

I shake, and just blurt out: "He's in the forest with Springtrap!"

His eyes go bright red: " **WHAT?!** "

"Y- yeah… Springtrap is about to die, so he wanted to spend it with him…"

He shakes his head, and says something that shocks us all: "I knew he was a daddy's boy."

It's true… Springtrap is Goldie's dad… Wow.

 _Springtrap's POV_

I explain to him what the plan was, but I put all the parts of me and replace it with Nightmare. He responds: "So the plan was true, but the leader was a lie?"

I nod slowly: "Yes… The leader… isn't me… It's Nightmare."

He takes a minute to process everything, but eventually does and just looks at the cigars: "Dad they're almost done."

"As am I." I check my statuses, and suddenly everything starts failing, and I realize I'm about to go. His eyes go wide with fear, and I reach over and touch his face: "No my child, smile. Let's take the last puff my son."

He has tears but smiles as well, and we both grab our cigars. We nod, and take them. We both blow out a good cloud, and I smile, feeling it hit me: "Mmmmmm."

"Hey dad… Do you think I'll be able to win?"

I smile: "I do not know… however… I believe… in you."

He nods, as do I. I sit back on the ground, closing my eyes: "I love you son."

"I love you dad."

I smile, and I see all my systems fail. I tell my computer, to shut down… for the last time.

 _Foxy's POV_

I run into the room and gasp. I see Vixey on the ground unconscious, being helped by Marionette who is desperately trying to wake her up. I look over and am horrified.

I see Mike on the ground, gasping, holding his chest and shaking. I run to him, and drop to my knees with tears in my eyes: "Mike!"

He lays there, shaking, almost like he's struggling to breathe, and I put my hand on his shoulder: "Mike talk to me, what is it?"

"M- M- My c- chest…"

"BON!" I scream, panicked since I can't help him. It takes a second but Bon eventually runs in and gasps. I look at him: "Help me, please!"

He comes over, and drops to his knees: "You'll have to hold him, this is going to hurt him a lot. But it will fix him in the end."

"Do it." I stare at him, then to Mike, and I grip his hand.

Bon and Mike start glowing that blue color, and Mike's eyes shoot wide followed by him screaming and shaking, I softly lay him on his back, getting sucked into the blue as well, and hold him down. He screams and shakes, tears pouring out his eyes, and I just sit there, holding him down, tears streaming like little rivers.

Eventually Bon finishes, and the blue disappears. Bon sits back against the wall dizzy, I sit there scared, and Mike lays there passed out from the pain.

I sit there, just letting my emotion out, not caring who saw anymore.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to see Vixey looking at me, a sympathetic look in her eye… Eye… "Vixey, your eye!"

She just nods: "I know, it's gone. Its ok I still have one working one, just reminds me of when I was my old mangled self." She chuckles.

I hug her tight, crying my eyes out, and she hugs back: "There there, he will be ok you know that."

I scream out: "But do I?!"

"Yes Foxy; when he wakes up, make sure he's ok, then tell him how you feel."

I nod, sniffling, before recovering myself and letting go of Vixey. I smile at her: "Thank you."

She chuckles and winks: "No prob Fay."

My eyes go wide, as I have not been called that in years. I give her a death stare, and she just smirks and walks over to Marionette. I look down at Mike, who is just starting to wake up, and I drop to his level, looking at him: "Mike?"

He groans, rubbing his head: "What happened?"

I sigh: "We got attacked. You went hero mode but got punched hard by Nightmare. Bon healed you."

He sighs: "I'm sorry."

I hug him and just blurt out: "I love you."

I hear a smack, and I turn my head to see Marionette facepalming himself. I roll my eyes turning back to Mike.

Mike looked at me, shocked. It almost seemed like I paralyzed him. After a minute, however, I suddenly feel him hug back and say weakly: "I love you."

 _System error: Processor overheating._

Welp, it appears my systems are starting to become more packed than they were built for. However, I just smile and hug him, that is, until he says: "Ow, Foxy why are you getting so hot?"

I realize my body is starting to hit up, as I hear my internal fans kick on high. I put my one hand below my leg where a vent is, and am shocked at how hot the air is. I can start to… feel… my thoughts… slow down.

"I think… I… N- N- Need to… J- j- j- just relaxxxxxxx…"

 _Marionette's POV_

I tell Vixey I'll be right back, and I run over to Foxy, who is now on the ground, unconscious. Her fans are still roaring like a mad train, but at least her CPU is now off and can rest. I look at Fred: "Do you remember my endoskeleton story?"

He nods slowly, and I smile: "She should be our first."

His eyes widen: "Are… Are you sure? I mean, is it ready?"

"More than ready my dear Frederick; we shall begin now."

I then hear Vixey cry out: "YOU'RE ALIVE! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Fred cringes at the loudness, and turns towards her: "Well, 2 places. First, you know I was attacked and deeply hurt…" He points to his scars on his chest as well as back. "However Bon healed me."

"And after that?!"

He points outside: "Diana got jumped, so I stayed out there to help her. She is hidden behind some things."

She screams at Fred: "REALLY?! YOU COULDN'T DO MORE BUT HIDE HER BEHIND THINGS?!" She jumps up and runs outside. When I hear a scream, I know she found her. I pick up Foxy, and take her upstairs. When no one is around, I teleport to the Pizzaria in the spot I knew would still be empty, and then teleport to the basement, and quickly grab a lot of the tools before someone comes down. I hear the door open, and just at the right moment, as I teleport back to the house to Foxy, and I begin to take her apart. Once inside, I flip her switch, and her entire body powers down: "Game time."

I first start by carefully removing her hard drive, which seems to be in, poor condition. I take out her CPUs and other things, than I start trashing her body. I remove her endo arms, legs, even her basic body structure. All of this takes about an hour, in which during, Fred joined me.

During all of this, I hear talking from downstairs as well as an occasional voice rise, but I take no concern to it and continue my work.

Next, I grab the fresh hard drive that I was able to get from the restaurant, Foxy's hard drive, and I take them both to the computer in the room.

I get the converters, plug them in, than plug the hard drives in. I then transfer everything from Foxy's hard drive to the new one, after making sure the new one is clean and safe, of course.

Once all is said and done, I leave her be, and I teleport to my old home. I go into my basement, and I grab everything I need, or what I can. It takes a couple trips, but I get everything back into the bedroom.

Once I sort everything out, I slowly, and carefully, begin.

 _Mike's POV_

"Okay, so now I need to know, and don't take this the wrong way, any of you, but what the fuck just happened?"

Everyone looks at me, and I just stare them all down. They almost seem like they're pissed at my question, so I continue: "What? I've never been in this situation before! Not only that, but half my house, my home, my sanctuary, is a fucking disaster! So, I want answers and I want them right this minute!"

"Calm down boy, we'll tell you." I turn around, and my eyes widen. The look on Bon's face terrified me, as he is looking at me with his eyes black and his teeth sharper. I feel like I'm about to crap myself: "B- B- Bon?"

"It's alright" says Fred, "He won't hurt you." He then runs to where Marionette went.

I look at Bon, and he says: "Sit down Mike, it's a long story." I nod and quickly sit on the couch.

Bon then continues: "Many years ago, all of us, and I mean all of us, lived under one roof. Me, my peers, Marionette, Foxy, our enemies, we all lived under one roof. We even got along for the longest time.

Things were actually really close. Vixey was actually dating me… Yeah… Diana was dating Fred, and oddly enough, and don't get mad, Foxy was dating Freddy."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhhhhh… Yes, they dated, for like 4 years actually. They got along great. Chica and Bonnie dated as well, and they actually were together until, well, we killed Chica.

Eventually there was a break in, and things got destroyed. The most vandalized place was the prize corner, also known as the Marionette's home. He needed a place to stay, so he stayed with Vixey for awhile.

That wasn't ever weird to them, since the prize corner was in the same general area that Vixey lived in, so they just shared her little living space, which, they got along very well.

Fun fact about that, rumor has it that they actually got connected in more than a friendly way. But, there isn't any evidence to prove it. I personally think they did get together for a little while, but the way Vixey acts around him, I sometimes think they didn't and she really wants to.

Anyways, eventually the kids started getting aggressive, and they tore Vixey apart. She was left as a tangled mess that you saw her as when you first met her. Marionette was very mad, and when the kids that attacked her came back, he attacked them, forcing the closure of our home.

We got abandoned at our home, while Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were moved to a new home.

For many, many years, I didn't get any updates from them. Since we had no way to communicate, I didn't have a clue as to what was happening to them. As for us, we just spent our time the best we could.

We would do things like play games, talk, look outside and just talk about whatever we saw, things like that.

One day, however, we were all sitting around a table, talking and playing poker with actual chips that we found in the back, when suddenly we saw a bright flash. When we all got our vision back, Golden Freddy, or Goldie, was standing there, looking at us. He told us _The time is coming soon_ then just disappeared.

We all sat there rubbing our heads, wondering what he mean't by that, as we have not seen him in many years.

A few nights later, we were all scattered about the restauraunt, just doing our own thing, when suddenly we heard a smash. We all jumped up and ran to the room where it happened, just to see Bonnie standing there. Diana was happy and ran over to him to hug him. Right when she got there though, he swung and punched her so hard she flew across the room into a pile of chairs. We were all shocked, when suddenly Chica busted through the window as well, and screamed out _KILL!_

We all started fighting them, and winning actually, when suddenly Freddy bust through and literately took half of us out with just his bare hands; one tough bear…

Me and Fred were still going strong, and we attacked. We lost the battle in the end, and we were all left a mess. Some of us were on death row, so when the trio disappeared, I used my power and healed all of us. It took a couple days since there were 5 of us, but eventually I got it done."

"Whoa whoa whoa, 5?! How were there 5 if Marionette left?"

He seemed lost, but eventually said: "Me, Diana, Fred, Vixey and Charles."

I raise my eyebrow: "Who is Charles?"

He looks really sad, and quietly said: "My son."

This news blew me away; I really don't know how to reply to this since he never mentioned his son before. Then it hits me, his son must not be around anymore.

"… He hasn't been around in a long, long time…"

… Welp, got my answer there. I just look at Bon: "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it was natural cause so I'm not mad at anyone."

Now I feel sad. What the hell am I supposed to do? Here I am sitting here, not even the same form of living thing as him, yet here he is having the same emotions as any normal human would have. He even has tears going down his face, which makes me feel worse as I don't even know how to make him feel better.

He suddenly continues: "… But anyways, let me continue my story.

After all that happened, things calmed down, and we were all starting to heal. We all had a long talk, and declared that the originals were no longer our allies, but enemies.

What confused us though is the fact that when we were attacked by them, Foxy wasn't with them. We wondered if she was dead or not. We got our answer about a week later.

We were attacked again, and this time Foxy was with them. I was the one with Foxy, while the other 3 stuck together.

I was in a stance, ready to attack, even though I'm not a fighter. But suddenly, she got closer, and instead of rage in her eyes, they had fear. I took down my stance, and she suddenly rushed me, and, hugged me."

She wanted to escape, all along…

 _Golden Freddy's POV_

I do a heart with my hands, and walk away.

I think about all the good times we had, which make me smile, and laugh a bit. Even though I have tears, I'm in good spirits knowing that I was able to have the final night with my dad, and the fact that he is now in cyber heaven, I think…

After my long journey, I finally make it back to the Pizzaria. When I walk inside though, I am in for a surprise.

Out of nowhere, I am punched in the face by Nightmare who cries out: "IDIOT!"

I fall back, looking up at him I cry out: "The hell I do?!"

Nightmare yells: "YOU, IF YOU WERE THERE **WE WOULD'VE WON!** "

I stare in shock: "You did the ambush tonight, when you **KNEW** I had this planned?!"

He growls: "YES! IT WAS PLANNED FOR TONIGHT! WHERE WERE YOU!?"

I just scream out: "I was with my fucking dad who passed away!"

He chuckles and looks in the distance: "Ohhhh, you mean Springtrap… That old fucker… Always was a-"

I cut him off by swinging and getting him right in the jawbone, knocking him down and dizzying him. I look over to the others: "I'm leaving, for **good.** "

 _Bon's POV_

"I hugged back, and she started whimpering, whispering things into my ear like _Help me_ and _Get me out of their grip_ which broke my heart really.

I didn't know what to do, or how to help her. My thoughts were interrupted when we both heard Freddy roar and stomp in our direction, and we separated quickly.

I wanted to protect her, so I did the only thing I could do to protect her. I told her _Get in a stance where it looks like you just hit me._ She obeyed, which she got into a very realistic stance, and I flung myself into a pile of things in the corner.

Freddy barged in, and when he saw Foxy like that and me in pain in the corner, he smiled and said _Good job_ before walking out again. I looked up at Foxy and told her to finish me, which she did by punching the wall next to me. We gave each other a hug, and she ran out of the room.

The ambush hurt us, I had to heal everyone, again, and we all tried to recover. Due to the stress, however… Charles… overloaded and… his hard drive failed…"

I had to stop for a minute, even though I'm trying to control myself, I just can't help but get upset.

Tears fall down my face and onto Mike's shoulder… Wait, what?

I suddenly realize Mike is giving me a hug, which kind of surprises me, but I just shrug it off and hug him back.

Once that is done, he goes back to his original spot, and I continue: "I forgot to tell you, when they ambushed us the 2nd time, Vixey wasn't with us. A truck came and got some stuff from here, and she snuck onto the truck and left with it.

Anyways, after all that happened, it was pretty uneventful, that is until you and Vixey showed up. That's when this all started…"

He seemed to be a little overloaded, so I let him think for a minute. Eventually he pops out: "So, what made the originals evil in the first place?"

I think about that…: "My guess, Nightmare showed up and brainwashed them."

He nods and just keeps thinking, as do I. Eventually I think of a question: "Why are you here Mike? Why don't you run while you can?"

He sighs: "Because I care about you guys. I want to make sure all of you are okay, and honesty, I think I have a little crush on Foxy."

I chuckle: "Damn boy."

He blushes and hides his face, I just laugh.

 _Marionette's POV_

I start putting the final touches onto her. Once that is all said and done, I power her on without her hard drive connected, just to see what happens.

Her body powers on as I see a tiny green light come on, and the fluids start moving, however I quickly shut her off as liquids start leaking. I hear Fred say: "Broken!"

"No, her hard drive coolant box isn't connected so the liquids are leaking there."

"If her hard drive gets wet, won't that ruin it?"

I chuckle: "Yes, that is why her hard drive goes here, while the liquids fill this coolant box next to it to cool it."

His face brightens up: "Cool!"

I smile, and plug her hard drive in. After that, I set up the coolant box, screw everything together, cover it all with a cover, and flip the switch. Once I flip the switch however, I quickly remove it so she can't be turned off anymore.

She lays there for about 5 minutes, before finally opening her eyes: "Whooooaaaaaa…."

I chuckle: "Enjoy your new body Foxy."

She shivers: "I'm cold."

"Don't worry, you'll love it soon."

 **HOLY SHIT I DID THE IMSOSORRYTHISCHAPTERISUPLATE THING! D'X**

 **To Rikku: Ohhhh you are absolutely correct! And yus I agree :3 (Just read the reviews lol)**

 **Anyways, holy crap this was a long chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it ^.^**

 **Only 2 more chapters after this... However I am kind of thinking...**

 **The next chapter will be up on Friday like usual, but the last chapter might be a bit late, I'm not sure, as I might add a lot more detail to it just so it's longer... But I haven't decided yet...**

 **Anyways, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT ^.^**

 **~SunWolf~**


	16. We Never Fall

**NOTE: Pancakes...**

 _Chapter 16_

 _We Never Fall_

 _Nightmare's POV_

"ALL OF YOU, LISTEN UP!"

Everyone looks at me, and I draw my gaze across all of them, back and forth, before finally continuing: "Since we have lost both Goldie and Springtrap, we need to think of a way to overpower The Toys. What I want to hear, are some ideas. If any of you have id-"

I am cut off by Freddy: "Maybe finally someone will take my idea into consideration!"

I raise my eyebrow: "Define idea…"

He walks over to a cabinet, and opens the bottom drawer, pulling something long and black out. He says: "This, my friends, is an advanced electrocution gun. With this, we can track anyone we please, pull the trigger, and it will short them out."

I raise my eyebrow: "Sounds interesting… Tell me, where did you get it?"

Freddy chuckles: "Me and Goldie built it. It took us a number of years, but after some intensive testing, we have concluded it is ready to go."

I smile: "We shall go in 2 days."

 _Golden Freddy's POV_

I walk down the path Bonnie took, hoping to find the house where the guard lives. I am also hoping this doesn't turn out bad, since I've gotten very tired of how my so-called _friends_ treat me.

I finally reach the house, but when I look in, I don't see anyone.

Upon further investigation, I do see Marionette and Vixey, sleeping together… So I'm guessing everyone is asleep.

I sigh and look around, and when I confirm that it's clear, I quietly sneak into the yard, go into the corner, and sit down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see someone, but I ignore it in hoping they think I'm not going to attack.

Right now, my main goal is getting a good rest and waking up from it, in one piece.

I close my eyes, and start thinking of my dad. How I miss him already, but I know he is in a better place now. What he told me about boss was very interesting though, as well as some of the other information that he shared.

"What are you doing here?"

I open my eyes, and who I see shocks me greatly.

I just whisper out: "Hey Marty."

 _Freddy's POV_

As me and Bonnie talk, Nightmare is over in the other room, testing the weapon I've made, with Goldie's help of course.

I can hear him shout things in enjoyment, what things exactly I do not know, but he seems impressed.

I look at Bonnie: "Do you think this plan will work?"

Bonnie shrugs before looking at me: "I honestly don't know… What I do know is I'm lucky to be out of there alive."

I chuckle: "That's for sure… Did you want me to go help you get fixed up?"

He chuckles softly: "That would be nice."

So, me and Bonnie walk to the backstage area, and begin working on him.

First off, I repair his arm that was torn off, which every time I tried, he would just scream. I eventually just turned him off then continued working.

After a long time of careful tweaking, I was able to rewire and get a new arm on. The toys are lucky since they just snap on and boom, magnetics control it, but no, we are old school, so it takes forever to-

Wait a minute… Magnets…

"I just got another idea!"

I keep working on Bonnie, trying to finish quickly but also carefully so I don't mess anything up.

After his arm was completed, I started working on his face… or, what was left of it.

After getting some pieces, getting them into shape and fit, and finally extra painting, I was finally able to get this 3 hour process into action and get his face repaired. It took extra hours, but eventually I was able to rewire everything and get his face working again.

Once that was done, I did some touchups, fixed any gashes along with broken wires, stuff like that, and finally turned him back on once everything was completed.

His body immediately powered up, but he didn't open his eyes for like 20 minutes. Why I do not know, but oh well.

While he was unconscious, I worked on myself, which included replacing my missing eye, filling in some gashes and getting a new hat… That bitch ate my hat…

However, the ear I can't fix as I do not have those pieces anymore, oh well.

Bonnie finally wakes up, and looks at me: "I feel heavy…"

I smile: "Don't worry buddy, you're good as new."

He sighs, looking away: "I hope so…"

I sigh, and look at the wall: "Soon…"

 _Nightmare's POV_

"HOLY **SHIT**!"

This gun is amazing! I've tested it on several electronics that are built in completely different ways that do completely different things, and this gun took them all out.

I grin, knowing the destruction that can be caused with this, not even having the slightest bit of worry.

"They can have as big of an army as they want, this gun will take them all out." I grin and chuckle.

I hear talking coming from the other room, but I shrug it off as I am having too much fun, and I'm learning how to use this as I can think of a good strategy: "Should I just take them out, or fight them off and finish them in the end?"

"Why not fight them for an epic win?"

I jump at the sudden voice, but smile afterwards: "You made it."

He walks closer: "I did, and you shall make this happen."

"Oh don't worry," I turn to face him, "I will."

He nods: "Try to take any of them alive… Some of them are really powerful especially that blue bunny."

I nod: "Agreed, I'll try my best."

He gruns evilly: "Good."

 _Marionette's POV_

"What the fuck are you doing here Goldie?"

Goldie just stares at me for a minute, as I stand there, ready to tear his head off. What he says shocks me: "I came to help you."

I growl: "Help us? Why in the great blue fuck would you help us?"

He looks at me: "Well for one, I wasn't here when you were attacked now was I?"

He has a point.

"And, those bastards use each other without even realizing it. Freddy and Nightmare probably realize it, but they are too brainwashed to care. I came back from my dad's funeral, and Nightmare attacked me. That was the last straw, and I left them."

Sounds believable, but I'm still suspicious about the whole situation.

"The only problem is, they have a powerful weapon that could take all of us out."

Here is where I freak out: "What do you mean, weapon?"

"They have a special stun gun that can take all of us out. It has enough power to take out just about anything."

I chew my lip: "Is there a way to stop it?"

 _Nightmare's POV_

 _2 days later_

I start leading all of us out of the pizzeria, and into the dark forest, trying to keep clear from any passing cars and people that might be on the old road. As we walk, we talk about how we are going to engage in this plan: "Basic first thing: Kill The Marionette."

I hear Bonnie question me: "Kill him? I thought we were going to take him alive!"

"Yes, but at the same time, he is one of the strongest there, and he doesn't really have any valuables in him except his muscles. Kill him, and just return his body to the pizzeria once we're done."

Bonnie nods, and we just continue on this journey. I hear Freddy speak up: "What do we do about Goldie?"

"What do you mean? He's gone!" I look at him.

"What if he joined the toys?"

I laugh: "No way in hell would they EVER take his sorry excuse of a dumb fucking golden teddy bear!"

He just sighs without saying another word, and I just keep walking, ignoring his little pouty fit about his brother.

"By the way, the chamber is set up in the backyard."

I look at my partner: "Very good."

 _Mike's POV_

We all sit in my living room that is pretty empty now. I had a lot of my important stuff moved into a storage unit, since I know this battle will not end well.

We got a warning from Freddy last night, a little note actually, that basically said tonight was going to be our last. So, we just assume a battle is going to happen. I turn and look at Fred: "Are you sure we are prepared for this?"

He turns to me, and chuckles: "Nope, but we'll try our best."

I just roll my eyes and walk into the garage, seeing everything we have ready for our defense.

I open up the door that leads to the backyard, and I see Goldie back there, smoking a cigar. I walk over to him and sit next to him: "You're worried…"

He chuckles like I said something that was totally ridicuous "Of course I am… That weapon was my creation, and now it could be used to destroy people that are actually good…"

I pat him on the shoulder: "We will find a way to stop them."

"Really? How?"

I smile: "They have power, we have power and hope. We will overpower them, and we will take them down."

He looks at me, and huffs: "Yeah, and if we don't… We're **fucked**."

 _Marionette's POV_

I sit on the ground in the living room, just looking over the room, and looking at the others that are in here with me.

Fred just stands against the wall, staring at the front door, waiting for something, or someone, to appear.

Diana is in the kitchen, obviously worried, but she also is very skilled in fighting, so if she has to, she can really mess someone up.

Bon is in the garage, looking over all the stuff we have for our defense including our stars and silenced weapons.

Vixey is sitting right next to me, determination on her face. She shows no emotion, just pure determination and rage in her eyes, just staring at the door.

Foxy, I know where she is.

Goldie… Well honestly, I have no idea where he is… Or Mike: "You guys seen Mike?"

I hear Bon yell from the garage: "He's in the backyard with Goldie!"

Well that answers the 2 missing bugs: "Thanks!"

Bon comes walking in, and he hands me 2 weapons and 5 stars, as well as handing a weapon to Vixey and Fred. Diana doesn't want a weapon, but fight with her bare hands… Brave girl I have to admit.

As if on cue, the front door suddenly explodes…

We all jump up and prepare for the war that is starting, when suddenly… nothing.

No one jumps in, no one starts firing anything, nothing. Since I'm leading this and I made the plan, I walk over to the door. I peek my head out, to see, nothing.

As I am looking, I hear running behind me, I turn real fast to see Mike in the room, weapons in hand, which are actually 2 swords: "Nice."

I turn back, looking outside, then suddenly, blackness.

 **HAPPY FRIDAY NIGHT EVERYONE!**

 **I hope you all have a fun night, whether it's sitting in your room, out drinking, or you don't even know what happened and you ended up reading this on your phone while searching for your pants in a dark alley, but either way, I hope you all are having a good night!**

 **One more chapter to go after this! Then, the sequel shall begin to be uploaded!**

 **Have a good Friday night/Saturday morning!**

 **~SunWolf~**


	17. Burning Nightmare

**Well, here is the final chapter to the story!**

 **Now, the first chapter of the sequel will be put up on Thursday or Friday, and starting there I will be accepted ideas (OC's not sure yet)**

 **I have 4 chapters of the sequel finished so far, and I do not know how many will be in the sequel, just as many as needed I guess.**

 **But with that, enjoy the final chapter!**

 _Chapter 17_

 _Burning Nightmare_

 _Foxy's POV_

As I hide, I wait for anything to happen. I hear an explosion and prepare to jump out. However, when everything is dead silent afterwards, I get confused as to what is really going on. A minute or so passes, and I suddenly hear someone fall and crash into something, followed by yelling and finally guns firing. I take the hint and burst out of my hiding spot, flying into the room and chucking 2 stars, both of them hitting Bonnie in both shoulders. Right as I throw those, I kick Freddy directly in his hip and slice Nightmare in the side with my hook.

I hear Freddy yell: "This bitch is nuts!"

I smirk at that comment, and I pick Freddy as the person I am going to stand off with: "Revenge is a bitch…"

"So is your cockiness."

I chuckle when suddenly I am punched hard in the face, flying back into the wall. I groan and sit up; I have to admit, that bear has power. He comes at me and I jump up, smashing him in the face with my other arm.

He yells and flies back, gripping his face. When he unblocks his face, I actually widen my eyes with terror.

 _Nightmare's POV_

I yell when Foxy slices my side open, and I stand there shocked for a second as I was immediately attacked with bullets and a crazy fox.

After I recover, I roar and charge at Fred who is shooting me, which has little effect. However I stumble when a bullet hits a soft spot, which only lasts a second before I swing my fist smashing the gun into pieces in his hand.

He gasps and I lash out, slashing his face and making him spin and fly into the wall.

I give no mercy, and I run over to him, picking him up with one arm, and I chuck him into the backyard where I yell out: "TAKE HIM!"

I feel something stab into my back, which makes my cry out and spin around, seeing the guard standing there with swords in each hand, ready to go: "Impressive guard, but not strong enough."

He looks at me like I'm just a joke, and actually swings a sword right at my neck then the second one at my stomach, to which I dodge both. I rip both swords out of his hands and slash his stomach open, to which he screams and falls to the ground.

I look down at him, seeing his shirt ripped away, and those previous wounds slashed open again but deeper to where blood is just pouring out.

I toss him to the side, where he curls up, crying: "Too bad guard. Better luck, next life."

 _Fred's POV_

I lay on the ground, gasping from the pain of my face being slashed.

After Nightmare yelled his command, I look around to see what is going on, when suddenly my eyes widen in terror.

"Hello."

I shriek and fly backwards right into the fence, trying to get away from him. I look over to see Bon standing there with the same expression.

I am suddenly grabbed, and thrown over the fence into the alley way, only to come face-to-face with some, machine, thing.

"This is a magnet chamber… With this, I will torture you to near corruption, and then I will kill you." He giggles.

I look at him with hatred and fear, but I stand up and look him straight in the eyes.

"What, you gonna try and fight me?"

I just stare him down, coming face-to-face with someone I've hated with passion all these years.

He has grown up from annoying to terrifying, but even with his supernatural power, I will not back down and let him take me. With a stern voice, I say to him with my fists ready: "Bring it on you balloon bastard."

Without warning, he giggles loudly and next thing I know I am on the ground, dizzy, wondering what just happened.

I look up, and he is right above me. He says: "You can't beat me."

I growl: "Oh yeah?" I jump up, and he suddenly throws his arms forward, sending me flying into the chamber.

Before I can even sit up, the door slams closed and the lights inside turn on.

I look around, seeing all the magnets, and I suddenly start shaking, frantically trying to find anyway to get out or stop this thing.

I hear a generator power up, and I suddenly start panicking.

Without warning, I hear a humming, and I start getting a massive headache, collapsing to the ground.

I groan as the humming gets louder, and my muscles start twitching and buzzing. I get an error message: _WARNING! ENERGY LEVELS CONFLICTING!_

I start twitching on the ground, crying out from the pain of the magnets.

The humming gets super loud and my internals suddenly start shutting down, when suddenly it all stops, where I lay there, twitching, and suddenly power off…

 _Golden Freddy's POV_

As Fred gets thrown into the chamber, I come out of the shadows, approaching Balloon Boy.

He starts up the chamber, and I growl to myself, staring at him as he slowly turns the power higher and higher.

As soon as he thrusts it to full power, I use all my energy to bash him in the back of the head. He slams into the machine so hard it explodes and causes it to fail. He falls to the ground, twitching, sparks flying everywhere, an occasional giggle that is very malfunctioned comes out of him, but other than that, nothing.

I hear a scream coming from inside, and I run in seeing what is going on, only to be horrified.

My brother went into his rage mode, his eyes black as he attacks Foxy. I see Nightmare above Mike, his claws ready to empty him out, as well as Bonnie fighting Diana, to which Bonnie seems to be winning.

All the rage building, all the years of torture and mistakes I've made comes back, flooding my system with more and more rage, and my eyes turn a bright red as my final thought is my father, and the words he told me when I was younger: _Leave a legacy son. Whether you are for good or evil, I will love you no matter what, and you make the choice in which you believe in._ I stare at everyone in the house, and I roar: **NOOOO!**

Out of nowhere, I come flying into the house, hitting Nightmare so hard pieces of him fly off embedding them into Freddy. Nightmare falls onto the ground, twitching.

I sprint over to Freddy and knock him to the ground, punching him so hard in the stomach I punch a hole into him. He screams, and I growl.

I turn my head to Bonnie, and I roar again flying towards him. He screeches and flies at me, and we collide in the air, both of us smashing pieces followed by falling on the ground. I have a piece of my skull missing but Bonnie has his entire face missing... again.

He screams and punches me, which makes me stumble a little, and I return the favor, smashing his insides in in his skull, causing him to explode and fall, blowing me back.

I suddenly get caught by someone, and I look behind, just to see Freddy behind me. He growls: "Big mistake brother…"

I smile: "Speak for yourself…" I suddenly swing my leg back and nail him in the dangly bits, and he screams, falling to the ground, coughing up oil and shaking.

I look at him: "Just remember… I love you." I swing my leg forward and kick his face hard, shattering his outer shell on his head apart, and making him fly backwards and falling on his back, motionless.

I turn to look at my side, and I gasp, frozen solid. Nightmare has Foxy in a neck lock, and he looks at me: "Time to repay the favor you golden prick."

I growl: "You even dare hurt her, and I swear I will-" I am suddenly cut off as he rips her stomach open, liquids literately explode out of her and Nightmare grins, but is also surprised that not all of it is oil, as am I.

She screams at the top of her voice box, literately shorting it out as she bleeds… leaks… out… I don't know, and I just completely loose whatever cool I had left. I roar and he smiles, tossing her to the side and charges me.

I feel my computer overclocking and my muscles overpowering themselves as I charge my body with more energy than should be supplied, and I rage on Nightmare will full force.

I slam into him making him fly back and I just start swinging my fists over and over again, bashing him in the face again and again and again until his head explodes.

I continue attacking him, slamming my arms into his now shorting body, and I rip his insides apart, getting electrocuted but ignoring it as I rip him apart until finally I gut him with one thrust of my fists.

I finally drop his lifeless body, and I stand there, shaking, dizzy, until the overpower takes over, and I collapse.

Right before I power off, I look at Mike, and he is staring at me, gasping. I use whatever energy I have left to force out: "Run… before it's too late." I power down.

 _Mike's POV_

I hear Goldie say that, and suddenly collapse to the ground. I look around and whine to myself as I quickly loose blood. I try everything I can to stop the bleeding, but can't. The only thing I do is look around and try to find anyone conscious, or alive…

I see Diana quietly creep out of the kitchen, and I cough up blood, making her freeze and look. As soon as she sees me, she gasps and runs over, kneeling to me. I look at her: "Help…"

She seems to bite her lip, then runs from me into the garage. What she is doing I don't know, but I hope it's something good.

Suddenly I hear an explosion coming from upstairs, followed by the house shaking, and I gasp, wondering what that was.

The pain becomes too much and I collapse onto my side, curling up as the darkness starts taking me over.

As I drift off, the last image I get is a loud alarm as I see fire coming from the ceiling: "Foxy…"

 **There you have it!**

 **I explained everything in the beginning...**

 **... sooooo HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!**

 **~SunWolf~**


End file.
